Sera posible volvernos a encontrar
by LadyWitheRose
Summary: Hola bueno soy nueva este es mi primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida jejeje espero ii les guste esta pareja es de mi adorado Lord Sesshomaru y La tierna Kagome.....les advierto que mi fic tendra lemon pero todo a su tiempo ok no sean muy duras con migo.
1. La despedida

Hola bueno soy nueva este es mi primer fic que escribo en toda mi vida jejeje espero ii les guste esta pareja es de mi adorado Lord Sesshomaru y La tierna Kagome......ACLARACION SOY DUEÑA DE ESTE FIC LO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EN CEMZOO…..

CAP. 1 LA DESPEDIDA.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer todas esas imágenes aparecen en mi mente noche tras noche aquella ultima batalla que tuvimos contra Naraku ese seria mi ultima batalla después de todo.

--------------------Flash Back---------------------------  
Lo derrotamos gracias a una de mis flechas y los poderes juntos de los hermanos del general perro si sesshomaru nos ayudo es algo ilógico pero lo hizo.  
reunimos la perla completa y Inuyasha decidió traer a kikyo a la vida terrenal después de todo y yo quede sobrando así que con el dolor de mi corazón me despedí de ellos y regresaría a mí apoca para jamás volver enguanto traspasara el pozo jamás podría regresar me dolería tanto así que le di un fuerte abrazo a mi mejor amiga Sango y Miroku ellos ya eran pareja meses atrás y eso me hace muy feliz, de mi hijo Shippo que lloraba junto con migo le dije que tenia que ser fuerte y por ultimo esa persona que tanto amaba o eso era lo que creía yo de Inuyasha.  
Así decidí volver sola sin la compañía de nadie por que sabia que si me seguían hasta el pozo yo no...Regresaría a mi época, seguí caminado cuando sentí la presencia de alguien no la reconocí al instante pero hay estaba siguiéndome así que gire Asia la presencia pero no mire nada seguí hacia el pozo cuando algo me saco de mis pensamientos.......

No pensé que te rindieras tan rápido HUMANA- lo dijo de una manera tan fría pero eso no me intimido en nada-

eso es algo que no te incumbe, si lo hago es por que es por mi voluntad, a que has venido...Sesshomaru?- le dije de esa misma manera que el lo hizo, solo que mi mirada seguía en el pozo lista para saltar-

valla así que tienes coraje y hablarme de esa forma al gran sesshomaru- sentía su mirada en mi como si me estuviera acuchillando con ella-

dime que es lo que quieres?- ya me estaba enfadando lo que quería era irme de este lugar-

por que huyes?- me pregunto con una voz profunda y a la vez triste?.....-

no huyo, es mi destino..No?...regresar a donde pertenezco...si eso a donde pertenezco- lo dije muy bajito ya que se estaba acumulando un gran nudo en la garganta-

Sesshomaru se iba acercando a mí lo podía presentir, hasta que sentí como me tomaba en brazos y yo solo gire lo abrase y me puse a llorar mientras el estaba en silencio....

no es necesario que te vayas, Kagome- lo mire a sus ojos esos ojos color ambarino y frios ahora los pude leer por primera vez y detonaba una sensacion de tristesa....

yo..yo tengo que irme Sesshomaru no pertenezco a este lugar- lo seguí mirando pero el me tomo de la barbilla...-

Kagome yo no quiero verte triste no se por que te digo esto pero prométeme que me esperaras cueste lo que cueste- así nada mas se unen en un beso tímido pero a la vez a apasionado -

yo no lo podía creer sesshomaru me estaba besando pero le correspondí duramos unos cuantos minutos así demostrando que un demonio de corazón frió tenia sentimientos, y nos separamos por falta de oxigeno en nuestros pulmones, me separe de el y lo contemple por unos minutos esos ojos detonaban un brillo especial pero su cara no demostraba ningún sentimiento así que lo único que hice...

Será posible volvernos a encontrar?- lo dije con algo de temor no sabia por que-

eso depende de ti Kagome- me miraba con un brillo intenso muy intenso algo que me hipnotizaba-

de...mi....es una promesa, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- le dije esbonando una sonrisa salte a el y lo bese me separe y corri lo mas rapido que pude y salte al poso no sin antes derramar una lagrima en aquella epoca-

---------------- Fin Del FB------------------------

podria decir que han pasado 5 años despues de eso ahora tengo 20 años estudio en la Universidad de Tokio, solo sueño noche tras noche esperando que algo suceda en mi petetica vida, eh tenido muchos pretendientes pero a todos eh rechazado, en la universidad me llaman la rompe corazones pero eso no importa cumplire esa promesa con que me deje de llamar Kagome Higurashi...pero aveses me pregunto si en veradad.... Será posible volvernos a encontrar?....

EL destino predice muchas cosas y tal vez una de esas es no volverlo a ver... ese es mi temor nunca volverlo a ver...................

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el primer capitulo como dije soy nueva tenga compasión de mi. Jejeje...creo que es un poco corto pero después iré haciéndolos mas largos OK dejen muchos post!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	2. Fantasmas

Bueno aquí va mi continuación a ver como me sale jejé espero todo su apoyo a bosque sigan mi fic......XD

CAP.2 FANTASMAS

podría decir que han pasado 5 años después de eso ahora tengo 20 años estudio en la Universidad de Tokio, solo sueño noche tras noche esperando que algo suceda en mi patética vida, eh tenido muchos pretendientes pero a todos eh rechazado, en la universidad me llaman la rompe corazones pero eso no importa cumpliré esa promesa con que me deje de llamar Kagome Higurashi...pero abecés me pregunto si en verdad.... Será posible volvernos a encontrar?....

EL destino predice muchas cosas y tal vez una de esas es no volverlo a ver... ese es mi temor nunca volverlo a ver...................

---------------------------------

Otro día mas con que vivir, suena el despertados son las 6:00 a.m. es tiempo de levantarme para ir a la Universidad, me levanto perezosamente mientras me estiro un poco tallo mis ojos camino torpemente hacia el baño me aseo y me visto salgo de mi habitación me dirijo a la cocina y me preparo un café y un pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, a pesar de hace que hace 2 años me salí de casa para vivir como toda una adulta vivo en un departamento muy cómodo, mama se preocupo un poco pero me dijo que le prometiera ir 3 veces a la semana a comer a casa y así lo eh hecho estos últimos 2 años...salgo de mis pensamientos y miro el reloj son las 6:45 a.m. tomo mis llaves y bajo al estacionamiento subo a mi auto y arranco el motor hacia la universidad......

Al llegar a la universidad se ve a muchos grupos reunidos en el estacionamiento, es como la preparatoria solo que aquí se ven más maduros(a) las personas, solo me dirijo a mi primera clase literatura que esta situado en el primer edificio al segundo piso, subo las escaleras y me encuentro con hoyo y Emi.

Hola Kagome como estas- pregunta emi con alegría que deslumbra su cara--

muy bien gracias, y ustedes?- pregunto sonriendo --- muy bien--- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

Higurashi, espero que hayas hecho tu reporte de literatura eh...--- le guiño un ojo y sonriendo con ton de broma-- hoyo déjala en paz sabes que hace unos trabajos excelentes, siempre e dicho debería ser escritora pero no, decidió estudiar para Empresas Internacionales--- regañando a hoyo pero con picardía---

basta chicos, no es para tanto jejé--rió nerviosa---además no me digan que por mi culpa tendrán su primera pelea---

Si Hoyo y Emi eran novios hace un año, me alegra por que pensé que en la secundaria y preparatoria Hoyo no se daría por vencido pero Emi me contó que le atraía por su forma de ser y yo la anime a que se lo dijera solo le dije " LIBERACION FEMENINA" y fue todo y se lo dijo y hoyo lo pensó pero le dio la oportunidad y desde entonces viven juntos en un departamento, me siento feliz de haber colaborado...

muy bien Higurashi, queremos tu opinión sobre la lectura de la rosa y el guerrero-- dijo un profesor joven y atractivo con ojos brillantes de color gris, todas se morían por el pero yo no-

Bueno la historia transcurre en Escocia en 1216, se trata de cuatro guerreros del clan de MacTier, que preferirian morir antes de aquella humillación ya que fueron apresados por una banda de delincuentes compuesta por unos chiquillos, un viejo y una extraña y atractiva mujer que lucha como un hombre, ellas es malentha mas conocida como el Halcón, ya que para el clan MacTier es una pesadilla por que ella les robaba sus pertenecías y se las daba a su pueblo... parecida a robin hood pero en versión femenina no cree?...bueno pero uno des sus prisioneros es capas de ver de tras de esa coraza fría y ver el corazón de una mujer apasionada. y entre las ruinas del palacios de la chica se surge el amor entre malentha y Roarke donde se una oportunidad en sus corazones...-- dijo Kagome con una sabiduría nata para relatar la historia--------

muy bien Higurashi--dijo el profesor con una sonrisa---suena la campana--bueno chicos nos vemos mañana y veremos Romeo y Julieta- así todos salieron del aula platicando, mientras kagome iba con hoyo y emi al jardín a tomar el pequeño receso, jiro su cabeza hacia la derecha y no podía ver lo que sus ojos meraban a una mujer atractiva de cabello largo café y sonrisa apacible, miro como iba con un muchacho mas alto que ella apuesto de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de color violeta, dieron vuelta en la esquina del edificio y desaparecieron-

kagome te encuentras bien tengo 3 veces que te llamo y tu en las nubes-- dijo Emi preocupada- estoy bien solo que tengo que ir a la biblioteca nos vemos en la siguiente receso--- salio caminando lo mas rápido que pudo pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma-- se que los mire no es mi imaginación-- decía preocupara-- donde están, donde?-- metida en sus pensamientos no se percibió que choco con 2 personas que la miraban con asombro---

Kagome??--- dijo sorprendida--- no puedo creer que al fin te encontráramos--- voltio hacia su acompañante---es verdad no sabíamos donde buscarte---- kagome solo miraba atónica y pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus cuencas color chocolate corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo con una desesperación---no puedo creer que sean ustedes..Pe..Pero como??

Bueno lo que pasa es que!!!--miro a su acompañante—aquí no kagome, será contártelo en otro lado--- mira a su compañera de manera seria--

bueno chicas espero que les guste mi segundo capitulo jejeje ando un poco inspirada pero are lo que sea por complacerlos a todos claro que si.....XD........


	3. Respuestas

CAP.3 RESPUESTAS

bueno lo que pasa es que!!!--miro a su acompañante—aquí no kagome, será mejor contártelo en otro lado--- mira a su compañera de manera seria--

esta bien..sango, vamos al templo hay me contaran lo sucedido- dijo kagome mirando fijamente a sus amigos-

esta bien vamos, miroku no hay que perder tiempo-- dijo sango tomando de la mano a miroku-- si vamos-- dijo miroku

caminaron hasta el estacionamiento ni una sola palabra decían kagome estaba muy pensativa aparte del shock que acaba de tener, por otra parte miroku y sango estaban en las mismas solo que ellos estaban algo incómodos, subieron al auto de kagome y se dirigieron al templo ya que hoy era uno de esos días en el que kagome iba a comer con su familia, llegaron al templo y caminaron hasta la casa, hay estaba souta con su abuelo en el salón y su mama estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda.....

hija que bueno que llegas, OH pero vienes con visita --- dijo su madre con una amplia sonrisa-- mucho gusto yo soy mikami la mama de kagome

el gusto es de nosotros señora mikami soy sango una vieja amiga de kagome-- le dio la mana y le correspondió la sonrisa--\

el placer es mió madame yo soy miroku amigo también de la señorita kagome, pero no puedo dejar de verla es que usted es muy joven, así que me corresponde preguntarle que si quisiera tener un hijo con su presente servidor-- ( coqueto siempre coqueto..Puff..XD) tomando su mano pero sintió una fuerza comunal y sudo frió---

miroku!!!!!--- dijo una mujer con un aura que daba miedo--- será mejor que te comportes hombre pervertido--- si como tu digas mi hermosa sango pero ya sabes que con una mujer tan bella no me resisto--- dijo abrazándola para que se le bajara la furia---- la mama de kagome solo miraba la escena se rió en alto y dijo que no hay problema--- mama todavía no esta la merienda verdad?-- dijo kagome con una risa nerviosa por el comportamiento de miroku--- no todavía falta poco-- dijo ella siguiendo en lo suyo-- esta bien mama iremos al jardín tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas-- dijo mirando a sus amigos que estos se pusieron nerviosos por lo dicho----esta bien estate al pendiente nada mas del aviso...

así los tres se dirigieron al jardín justo de bajo del árbol sagrado, hubo minutos de seriedad ya que nadie sabia que decir o como comenzar...

hay kagome no sabes lo mucho que te extrañamos mira que pasamos por muchas cosas por encontrarte, el tonto de inuyasha no sabia dar a tu casa lo puedes creer??--- dijo abrazando a su amiga

Inc..Inuyasha esta aquí también!!!!!!!!--dijo asombrada ya que pensaba que solo ellos estaban aquí

si es verdad y no solo inuyasha, kikyo nos acompaña también, el pequeño shippo y kaede también -- dijo miroku con un tono de broma

pero como...el pozo estaba sellado yo misma lo selle cuando cruce es mas después me arrepentí y trate de saltar al pozo y No hubo resultado..Como.../????--- dijo kagome algo tranquila pero a la vez pensativa

si esta sellado todavía, lo que pasa es que nosotros te extrañábamos y no era lo mismo sin ti amiga, kikyo dijo que alguien de buena fuente le dio un conjuro para poder llegar aquí a tu época...eso paso----fue interrumpida por miroku--- hace 5 años, desde entonces vivimos como seres normales en esta época nada de demonios por aquí y por haya--- es verdad ahora vivimos en un palacio que a inuyasha le ofrecieron a las afueras de Tokio como a 30 minutos de aquí--un palacio, pero quien--- pregunto curiosa y sus amigos solo se miraron entre si pero nadie dijo nada-- solo sabemos que inuyasha lo consiguió solo eso-- dijo nerviosa sango miroku lo noto y hablo-- si quiere le contamos lo que kikyo nos dijo-- claro díganme como yo quiero saber-- dijo kagome mas entrada a la conversación--- bueno todo empezó cuando....

-------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------

en la aldea de la anciana kaede estaba inuyasha peleando con shippo y los demás solo miraban la pelea por costumbre...

perro tonto ahora kagome se ah ido y ya no va a volver nunca--dijo shippo llorando

cállate enano ya deja de estar diciéndomelo en mi cara en mejor así, no estará sufriendo todos los días de su vida --- cállate perro no me digas que me calle..buaaaaaaaa--- inuyasha arto de el mismo tema estaba apunto de darle un buen golpe a shippo pero una mujer lo detuvo-- inuyasha deja al pobre niño...tengo algo que hablar con ustedes--dijo seriamente hizo una pausa---- y me refiero a todos ustedes--- que es lo que nos tiene que decir señorita kikyo--dijo miroku serio y a la vez curioso---- ya lo sabrán pero vamos a la casa de mí hermana--- si -- dijeron todos caminado en dirección a la casa de kaede...

kikyo que es lo que nos tienes que decir-- dijo inuyasha que estaba que se lo comía la curiosidad--

lo que pasa es que hoy me encontré con alguien una persona que me dijo como poder ir a la época de kagome, así que pensé por que no ir todos y vivir aya---mirando a todos que estaban con la cara esperanzada--- y que mas le dijo--- dijo sango algo alivianada ya que estaba muy deprimida los últimos días--- bueno me dijo que el hablo con un muy viejo amigo suyo que le dijo como hacer un conjuro para traspasar el tiempo, pero que tenia sus consecuencias-- dijo mirando a shippo y a inuyasha--- que cosa-- dijo kaede que asta el momento se había quedado callada-- bueno que los que tienen poderes sobre naturales ya no los tendrán--QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--- dijo Inuyasha--- no.. No ... eso si que no ser humano completamente.. pero--- se cayo ya que no le convenía discutir--- y como se hace el conjuro-- pregunto miroku--- bueno el conjuro es fácil dijo que solo teníamos que poner un poco de nuestra sangre en el lugar por donde viajaba kagome, y como yo soy la encarnación de ella que es mucho mas fácil pasar ---dijo mirándolos a todos inspeccionando sus cara--- y cuando lo aremos??..pero quien te dio esa informacion??--- pregunto sango-- bueno la información me la dio alguien de buena fuente pero no te puedo decir ya que lo prometí, y el conjuro lo aremos en una semana ya que Haifa luna nueva-- dijo mirando a inuyasha--- esta bien--- dijeron todos menos inuyasha......

--------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------

después de eso hicimos el conjuro pero no aparecimos en el lugar donde debíamos--- dijo sango algo frustrada--- aparecimos en el palacio donde vivimos desde entonces, inuyasha como humano junto con shippo y kikyo sin sus poderes, así que por eso no habíamos podido encontrarte-- dijo miroku algo pensativo-- ahora que recuerdo kikyo había dicho que apareceríamos en un lugar donde un nos ayudaría y que solo hablaría con inuyasha---termino la conversación con un grito de la mama de kagome para ir a almorzar o comer y se dirigieron a su casa.......

bueno espero que les haya gustado posteen mucho porfis se los ruego...jejeje XD


	4. Vidas al descubierto

**CAP.4 Vidas al descubierto**

después de eso hicimos el conjuro pero no aparecimos en el lugar donde debíamos--- dijo sango algo frustrada---

aparecimos en el palacio donde vivimos desde entonces, inuyasha como humano junto con shippo y kikyo sin sus poderes, así que por eso no habíamos podido encontrarte-- dijo miroku algo pensativo--ahora que recuerdo kikyo había dicho que apareceríamos en un lugar donde un nos ayudaría y que solo hablaría con inuyasha-

termino la conversación con un grito de la mama de kagome para ir a almorzar o comer y se dirigieron a su casa, así se fueron dentro de la casa y pasaron al comedor y entre risas y platicas terminaron así que era tiempo de las despedidas

bueno gracias por su gran amabilidad mi señora mikami-- dijo miroku agradeciendo su hospitalidad

si muchas gracias, fue un placer verla después de que kagome nos contara muchas cosas de usted- dijo sango

no hay problema, el placer es mió ya saben que mi casa es su casa- dijo mikami con su sonrisa que la identifica

mama ya me voy gracias por la comida, ah!!..Souta recuerda que te toca ir a mi departamento mañana para ayudarte con tu tarea de investigación- dijo kagome despidiéndose-- adiós abuelo nos vemos--

hay esa niña nunca cambia, no me dejo hacerle preguntas a sus amigos sobre la época antigua-- pone cara triste-

hay abuelo tu y tus preguntas jejeje- dijo souta entrando a la casa junto a su madre--

mientras en dirección al auto..............

Todavía es temprano no quieren ir al centro comercial a tomar algo--propuso kagome a los chicos

si, por que no a un es temprano, vamos!!!-- dijo contenta Sango

andando- dijo miroku

y se fueron rumbo al auto subieron entre risas y bromas así tardaron unos 20 min. En llegar al centro comercial que quedaba cerca de la universidad para que después miroku y sango fueran por su respectivo auto.. entraron a una cafetería y pidieron un capuchino de vainilla crema irlandesa y italiano...

chicos y como les ah ido aquí en esta época digo, tienen viviendo aquí 5 años no?- pregunto kagome

bueno, pues no nos costo nada de trabajo ya que inuyasha nos dijo algo de lo que aprendió aquí, nos inscribimos en la preparatoria y después estudiamos mucho para entrar en la universidad-- dijo miroku con aire de orgullo

jajaja si además Kikyo trabaja junto con Inuyasha en una empresa, miroku trabaja en un bar y yo junto con el, es popular así que no nos quejamos--- dijo sango

ya veo, y shippo y kaede como están -- pregunto kagome con algo de ternura

bueno kaede esta en el palacio ayuda en lo que puede y shippo va a la secundaria, te juro que cuando lo vimos como un humano normal no lo creíamos, no te había dicho verdad la niña que acompañaba a sesshomaru también vino con nosotros va en la secundaria también y kohaku en la preparatoria-- dijo sango

kagome se quedo algo pensativa ya que el nombre se sesshomaru y hizo que se sobre tensara un poco dando a la idea de que el también había venido junto con ellos pero se desanimo y lo descarto

que paso con sesshomaru ?, digo no se separaba de Rin a lo que yo tenia entendido- pregunto kagome con algo de importancia

Sesshomaru no tenemos idea, solo le dijo a kaede que cuidara bien de ella ya que con el corría mucho peligro y desde entonces nosotros llegamos aquí y lo demás es historia-- contesto miroku viéndola fijamente

ah..Oye dijiste que inuyasha estaba trabajando junto con kikyo en una empresa?-- pregunto algo sorprendida y curiosa a la vez

pues si se la pasan hay- contesto miroku

llegan noche y se levantan temprano, al parecer el propietario del palacio es dueño de la empresa-- dijo sango algo dudosa

ósea que los han ayudado mucho desde que llegaron...- se detuvo un tiempo y decidió preguntar-- pero lo conocen, sabe que son de otra época???

tuche creo que esa pregunta descoloco a miroku y sango que se pusieron mas nerviosos que antes.. kagome solo los miraba esperando una respuesta, pero nada pasaba, así que los miro con cara de que tenia algo en mente...

bu..bue..bueno, la verdad es que no lo conocemos- contesto muy nervioso miroku

de ese tema nadie sabe solo kaede kikyo y inuyasha- dijo muy seria sango

tengo una idea!!!!!!!!-- grito kagome la gente del lugar voltearon a verla como diciendo y esta loca que se trae

kagome, siéntate nos están mirando raro-- dijo sango algo apenada por la actitud de su amiga

perdón es que lo dije muy alto-- se sentó algo sonrojada y sacando la lengua como niña pequeña

esta bien cual es su idea señorita kagome?- pregunto curioso miroku

pues que tal si el fin de semana me invitan a su casa!!!-- propuso feliz la chica--

etto..miroku---le dirigió una mirada para que le dijera algo

bueno mañana le daremos respuesta a su idea ya es tarde y no podemos llegar tarde a casa-- dijo mirando su reloj

es verdad tengo que hacer un repote-- dijo kagome algo exaltada-- lo dejare en la universidad y después me iré a terminar el reporte

así salieron el trío de la cafetería y ninguna sola palabra dijeron en todo el camino miroku y sango iban tomados de la mano pero tirándose miradas de tenias que abrir la bocota así llegaron al auto y tomaron rumbo a la universidad al llegar se bajaron y se despidieron....en el auto de kagome...

se que algo me ocultan pero que será, no tienen que ponerse nerviosos por simples preguntas ya sabré que me ocultan con que me deje de llamar Kagome Higurashi eh dicho!!!!-- dijo mirando la carretera

en otro automóvil....XD.....

Hay miroku todo es tu culpa ahora que le decimos mañana??-- dijo con reproche asu novio

no te preocupes hablare con inuyasha el sabrá que hace-- dijo despreocupado

sabes muy bien que no le va a gustar nada de nada que kagome valla dice que el dueño de la propiedad no le gustan la gente desconocida-- dijo enojándose mas

calma sanguito, yo lo arreglo a de mas que puede pasar-- dijo tomando la autopista hacia el palacio

no lo se.. No lo se-- dijo sango mirando por la ventana con aire de preocupación....

Que les pareció este es otro Cáp. De este fic jajá espero seguir toda esta semana o hasta la otra es que ya entrare a la prep. Otra vez adiós días de libertad jajá...XD


	5. Problemas

**Hola siento mucho la tardanza pero es que tuve que salir de practica fuera de la ciudad por parte de la escuela y los examenes pero aquí dejare varios capitulos espero sean de su agrado..xD**

**CAP.5 Problemas...**

se que algo me ocultan pero que será, no tienen que ponerse nerviosos por simples preguntas ya sabré que me ocultan con que me deje de llamar Kagome Higurashi eh dicho!!!!-- dijo mirando la carretera

en otro automóvil....XD.....

Hay miroku todo es tu culpa ahora que le decimos mañana??-- dijo con reproche asu novio

no te preocupes hablare con inuyasha el sabrá que hace-- dijo despreocupado

sabes muy bien que no le va a gustar nada de nada que kagome valla dice que el dueño de la propiedad no le gustan la gente desconocida-- dijo enojándose mas

calma sanguito, yo lo arreglo además que puede pasar-- dijo tomando la autopista hacia el palacio

no lo se.. no lo se-- dijo sango mirando por la ventana con aire de preocupación....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ya habían llegado asa destino después de una pequeña charla en el automóvil, sango y miroku estaban por entrar a la casa ( mansión, palacio..) cuando sintieron que alguien los observaba...

quien anda hay?- pregunto miroku miro fijamente a unos árboles con algo de dificultad

no hay nadie miroku, debió ser un animal hay que entrar tenemos que hablar lo mas rápido posible con inuyasha- dijo sango cambiando el tema

es verdad no hay que perder tiempo-- entrando por la puerta de la casa-- iré a buscarlo al estudio no tardo-- se fue por un estrecho pasillo asta perderse de vista

sango que bueno que llegaron por que la cena estará en unos momentos-- dijo una anciana en la entrada de un pasillo opuesto al que miroku había tomado

gracias anciana kaede, a que no sabes quien vimos hoy?- dijo algo emocionada por contárselo

no tengo idea niña, a quien se toparon?- dijo con algo de humor la anciana

segura que no sabes por que si no sabes no te lo diré- dijo siguiéndole la broma a kaede

esta bien me rindo dime a quien vieron hoy sango- dijo con una sonrisa

hay pues quien mas que a nuestra adorable amiga y hermana kagome!!!!-- dando saltos de alegría por toda la estancia de la entrada

viste quien sango?- pregunto una chica joven pero algo seria, que venia de uno de los pasillos que daba hacia el comedor

hay kikyo que miramos miroku y yo a kagome en la universidad, no sabes lo sorprendidos que quedamos los tres cuando nos vimos-- le dijo muy contenta

me imaginaba que tarde o temprano aparecería- dijo muy confiada- además es su época no la hubiéramos topado cualquier día no es verdad hermana?- dirigiendo una mirada kaede

es verdad pero ya paso mucho tiempo no es así-- dijo mirando a sango y kikyo- vayamos al comedor que la cena ya a de estar lista

si- dijeron las dos y siguieron a kaede

mientras tanto miroku estaba afuera del estudio pensando si en interrumpir la platica de su amigo con el dueño de la casa, se debatía entre si o no o esperar o entrar desesperado en decirle todo hay de una vez, estaba apunto de dar la media vuelta cuando una voz lo detuvo...

que es lo que quieres aquí?-- pregunto un anciano algo arrogante para los inquilinos de la casa

bueno sabes a lo que vengo no?,así que dile a inuyasha que es importante verlo- le dio una mirada algo seria y preocupante a la vez

el ahora no puede atenderte esta con el amo de esta casa tratando cosas de negocios así que no será posible- dijo con una risa arrogante y perversa

mira no tengo tiempo que perder a demás seria mas fácil morder hablar con tu amo o dueño de la casa así me seria mas fácil pedirle permiso para algo que tu mi amigo no te incumbe-- mirándolo con una mirada retadora

que niño mas irresponsable hablarle así a tus mayores, no te la hubieras acabado si yo tuviera mi...-- abuelo, abuelo!!!!-- venia corriendo una adolescente por el pasillo-- hola miroku!!! abuelo dijo usted que nos leería una historia y estamos esperando aparte necesitamos esa historia para hacer la tarea-- dijo jalando a su abuelo por el pasillo-- esta bien esta bien vamos a leerte esa historia, nos vemos en otra oportunidad que tengamos mi "querido amigo"-- lo mismo digo anciano-- tirándose miraditas que matan (así tipo anime con un rayo) -- y desaparecieron por el pasillo

bueno a lo que estaba-- estaba apunto de tocar la puerta cuando...-- miroku!!! ven jaca la cena ya esta lista-- mmm...creo que lo dejare para mas tarde--- se dirigió donde provenía la voz de sango

ya en el salón comedor todos menos inuyasha y el dueño estaban presentes comiendo un manjar de cosas que bueno se los dejo a la imaginación...

vaya esta muy rica la comida kaede-- dijo un jovencito algo peculiar

que bueno que te guste shippo-- dijo la anciana kaede

si es verdad hoy se lucio anciana kaede-- dijo otro jovencito mas grande que el anterior

si es que hoy les espera una sorpresa es la primera vez que el dueño bajara a cenar con nosotros kohaku- - le respondió kaede mirando a todos

pero kaede no..Nos di..dijeron nada--- algo sorprendida sango-- ya vamos a terminar de cenar y el todavía no baja

jajaja no te preocupes el me dijo que comieran que no tardaba-- le dijo un muchacho de cabellera negra como la noche con esa mirada rebelde pero amable de color oro

hay inuyasha tengo algo que decirte y es preferible que me escuches ahora-- dijo miroku mirándolo muy serio lo que es muy serio

dime te escucho miroku-- dijo inuyasha tomando asiento en la mesa

lo que pasa es que nos encontramos a kagome en la universidad y quiere venir a la casa el fin de semana-- dijo miroku serio muy serio..XD

si y el problema es que no sabemos que decirle por que tu nos dijiste que el dueño es algo especial y no quiere a las visitas--- dijo sango mirando como se ahogaba con la copa de vino y como kikyo le daba golpecitos en la espalda miradnos a nosotros también

pe..pero...pero que han hecho ahora si estamos en serios problemas el no quería que esto pasara--dijo algo alterado inuyasha

el...quien?- preguntaron miroku y sango

pues quien mas a de ser-- fue interrumpido por una patada debajo de la mesa por kikyo

no entiendo dinos quien inuyasha-- dijo sango

pues...vera...yo...etto...jejé--dijo inuyasha buscando las palabras adecuadas

lo que quiere decir es que...-- dijo kikyo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz algo profunda y aterradora que los espectadores voltearon a la puerta

que es lo que esta pasando aquí....por que tanto escándalo...INU...YASHA?- dijo mirándolo profundamente como si quisiera matarlo pero en verdad no jejeje..

Pero si eres tú!!!!!!!!!!!----- dijeron todos los presentes menos kaede kikyo y inuyasha

pero como si tu... si tu--- dijo sango volteando a ver a sus amigos

que bueno que al fin haya cumplido con lo que me prometió amo SESSHOMARU!!!!-- dijo una Rin muy contenta con una sonrisa que resplandecería por todo el lugar mas oscuro de la humanidad

ahora si estamos en graves problemas chicos-- dijo inuyasha mirando a todos los espectadores y después desvió la mirada a su medio hermano.....

A que si les gusto jejejeje lo pensé y pensé como es que aparecería mi adorado seso hasta que encontré como...espero y que haya sido de su agrado jejejeje nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de este fic......


	6. Solucion al Problema

sorry por la tardanza pero estuve un poco ocupada con la escuela mucha tarea no se imaginan pero bueno ya estoy aquí para continuar el siguiente capitulo

Capitulo Anterior:

CAP.5 Problemas...

Lo que quiere decir es que...-- dijo kikyo, pero fue interrumpida por una voz algo profunda y aterradora que los espectadores voltearon a la puerta

Que es lo que esta pasando aquí....por que tanto escándalo...INU...YASHA?- dijo mirándolo profundamente como si quisiera matarlo pero en verdad no jejeje..

Pero si eres tú!!!!!!!!!!!----- dijeron todos los presentes menos kaede kikyo y inuyasha

Pero como si tu... si tu--- dijo sango volteando a ver a sus amigos

Que bueno que al fin haya cumplido con lo que me prometió amo SESSHOMARU!!!!-- dijo una Rin muy contenta con una sonrisa que resplandecería por todo el lugar mas oscuro de la humanidad

Ahora si estamos en graves problemas chicos-- dijo inuyasha mirando a todos los espectadores y después desvió la mirada a su medio hermano.....

CAP. 6 Solución al Problema

Y bien no me piensan decir que es lo que pasa? – Pregunto ya algo impaciente – no tengo todo su tiempo así que hablen de una buena vez!!!

Se trata de algo serio, muy serio- miroku lo dijo para romper el hielo

Como sesshomaru no contesto siguió miroku con la explicación de lo que paso esa tarde con kagome, sesshomaru no dijo nada al respecto dio media vuelta y se retiro a su habitación…

Así que ya te encontraron vaya será mas fácil de lo que pensé- dijo contemplando la luna

Mientras tanto en el comedor….

Vaya así que kagome los miro, y dime como esta ella- pregunto algo curioso inuyasha

Muy bien esta algo cambiada es normal a pasado 5 años después de todo- comento sango- pero que haremos con kagome?... digo que le diremos mañana- pregunto ya que no sabia la solución

Ahora sabiendo que Sesshomaru es el dueño de aquí no creo que, kagome pueda venir después de todo- dijo miroku viendo a inuyasha a los ojos

Será fácil díganle que venga mañana a comer- dijo como si nada inuyasha

Pero y sesshomaru que tal si no la quiere aquí- dijo shippo entrando a la conversación

No has pensado en eso…inuyasha—dijo kaede

Es verdad inuyasha, deberías hablar con el- sugirió kikyo tomando la mano de inuyasha

Mmm… tienen razón debería ir y hablar con el – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta—aunque no creo que sirva de mucho—y desapareció

Toc, toc, toc!!! Se escucho la puerta sesshomaru desvió sus pensamientos y la contemplación de la luna camino a la puerta y la abrió ya que sabia de quien se trataba…

Que es lo que quieres inuyasha—dijo sesshomaru viendo sus ojos a través de la ventana

Sabes a lo que vengo no necesito contarte otra vez todo cierto—dijo inuyasha mirando así donde su hermano buscando algún indicio de lo que contemplaba su hermano, sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió a lo que había ido hay—

Es sobre kagome que le dirán miroku y sango cuando la vean mañana, yo les dije que si podía venir pero si te ve a ti, recuerda que eso es lo que no querías aun—

Lo se—silencio—lo se por eso quiero que venga mañana ya que con el tiempo que pase para llegar a esta época descubrí un hechizo que me ara pasar desapercibido—

No entiendo lo que me dices sesshomaru—lo miro directamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta

El cuerpo de sesshomaru empezó a levitar y a brillar inuyasha tubo que taparse los ojos ya que era muy cegadora cuando desapareció la luz inuyasha no podía creer lo que pasaba sesshomaru se había convertido en humano…

Pe...Pero…como…que fue...lo que te paso sesshomaru!!—dijo mas sorprendido que nunca

Sorprendido, recuerda quien soy y siempre seré que no se te olvide para mi no hay un imposible—dijo sesshomaru formando una sonrisa seductora pero ala vez malvada que lo caracteriza

Esta bien le diré a los muchachos que traigan a kagome mañana a comer—dirigiéndose a la puerta, se detuvo – sesshomaru cuando le dirás quien eres en verdad digo, mañana te conocerá como humano

Pronto—silencio—muy pronto solo hay que esperar—dirigiendo su mirada hacia la luna

Inuyasha salio de la recamara algo pensativo como se lo diría a los muchachos de la transformación que presencio, llego al comedor y les dijo que mañana traerían a comer a kagome, por su parte ellos no tenían idea de lo que pasaba ya mañana seria un gran día…. Y a la mañana siguiente

Departamento Higurashi, kagome se levanto de un buen humor ya que volvería a ver a sus amigos y estaba algo curiosa y emocionada ya que le dirían su respuesta se termino de bañar, cambiar, desayunar, y se dirigió a su auto rumbo a la universidad…

Kagome!!!!—le gritaba su mejor amiga Emi desde el otro lado de la calle

Hola Emi como estas- pregunto su amiga con una gran sonrisa

Bien, oye ya supiste que en cada carrera están diciendo que deben tomar un servicio social relacionado con la carrera—dijo su amiga al verle la cara y que no sabia siguió con la platica—si bueno veras si haces ese servicio te servirá de practica para cuando tu te gradúes y empieces a trabajar

Enserio, vaya no lo sabia tendré que a serlo ya que mi carrera es algo complicada—dijo mirando a un joven que venia hacia ellas

Hola kagome, hola mi amor—dándole un beso a Emi

Hola mi amor- dijo Eri

Hola hoyo, como estas- pregunto kagome

Muy bien ya que hoy acabo de ver a mi hermosura de mujer—abrazando a Emi

Jajá eso me parece muy bien, oye y ya decidieron en donde tomaran su servicio social—pregunto kagome

Bueno todavía no pero estamos en eso—dijo hoyo

A que bien, bueno se me hace tarde para llegar a mi clase nos vemos chicos—dijo kagome despidiéndose con la mano

En otro lado de la universidad miroku y sango llegaban en su auto y dirigiéndose a su clase que quedaba en la misma dirección de la clase de kagome…

Bien es solo esperar a encontrar a kagome en la escuela—dijo miroku

Es cierto que bien que pueda ir ahora con nosotros a casa, será como en los viejos tiempos--- dijo sonriendo sango

Me gusta cuando sonríes de esa manera sango—dijo miroku mirando a su compañera y dándole un tierno beso

Jajá lo bueno es que ya no eres tan pervertido monje—se escucho una voz detrás de ellos

Jajá jajá que graciosa…kagome—dijo miroku sonriéndole

Buenos días kagome—dijo sango abrazando a su amiga

Lo mismo digo y bien a que clase iban los dos—pregunto kagome

Íbamos a la clase de administración—dijo miroku

A que bien, pero me temo que no entraran a esa clase—dijo con una sonrisa traviesa kagome

Así y por que no—siguiendo el juego sango a su amiga

Pues muy fácil el profesor no vino jajá jajá--- rió como nunca lo había hecho en años

Oye queríamos decirte que el dueño nos autorizo que si podías ir a si que te invitamos a comer esta tarde, que dices?—dice sango con una amplia sonrisa

Enserio, vaya, bueno…claro que si quiero ir los extraño a todos y los quiero ver así que mi respuesta es afirmativa—dijo una kagome muy pero muy contenta

Muy bien a la hora de salida nos reuniremos en el estacionamiento—dijo miroku

Así la clases pasaron muy pronto, kagome todo el día sentía algo en el pecho ella se reprendía y decía que era por la emoción de ver a sus amigos juntos de nuevo pero lo que no savia era que algo mas pasaría….

Bueno seguidoras de este fic las dejare con algo de suspenso para lo que pasara en la comida jajaja y les deseo lo mejor en este día tan especial que es de amor y de amistad… sayonara… XD


	7. La tan esperada comida

Hola mis buenas seguidoras de este grandioso fic espero y les guste la continuación ya que e estado un poco fuera de inspiración jajá jajá con lo de los trabajos de la escuela…

Capitulo anterior:….

Oye queríamos decirte que el dueño nos autorizo que si podías ir a si que te invitamos a comer esta tarde, que dices?—dice sango con una amplia sonrisa

Enserio, vaya, bueno…claro que si quiero ir los extraño a todos y los quiero ver así que mi respuesta es afirmativa—dijo una kagome muy pero muy contenta

Muy bien a la hora de salida nos reuniremos en el estacionamiento—dijo miroku

Así la clases pasaron muy pronto, kagome todo el día sentía algo en el pecho ella se reprendía y decía que era por la emoción de ver a sus amigos juntos de nuevo pero lo que no savia era que algo mas pasaría….

CAP. 7 La Tan Esperada Comida…

Kagome termino su última clase su clase favorita Filosofía, salio rumbo al estacionamiento y a lo lejos se miraba a sus amigos miroku y sango que la estaban esperando cerca de su automóvil, ella llego al lugar.

Bueno chicos ya estoy aquí, ahora que hacemos?—pregunto kagome

Bueno tu solo síguenos llegaremos en unos 30 minutos a casa—comento miroku subiéndose a su automóvil

Si no te preocupes el camino pasara muy rápido amiga—le dijo con una sonrisa que solo kagome conocía

Muy bien yo los sigo, me muero de ver a shippo y a la señora kaede—dijo muy emocionada kagome

Así kagome subió a su automóvil y arranco siguiendo a miroku por detrás kagome nunca a pesar de vivir toda su vida en Tokio, Japón jamás había visto ese camino tan hermoso rodeado por árboles de cerezo y árboles de un verde muy vivo de tras de el camino los seguía un rió pequeño pero de aguas cristalinas kagome que enamorada de ese camino tan vivo, hasta que miro que miroku se detuvo frente a una reja muy alta de color blanco con destellos de color oro, las puertas se abrieron automáticamente y así entraron por esa gran puerta, se podía apreciar un grandísimo patio frontal muy grande con colores destellantes por las flores y árboles de cerezos por donde mirara, el auto de miroku se detuvo de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo…

Kagome ya llegamos bienvenida a nuestra casa kagome—dijo miroku

Vaya, es muy bonita la "casa" miroku, pero donde están los demás me muero por verlos—temo decir que kagome uso un tono sarcástico en la palabra casa, pero lo demás lo dijo muy emocionada

Jajá jajá hay amiga tu nunca cambias, ya los veras amiga—dijo sango riendo y abrazando a su amiga por encimas de los hombros

Si es verdad pero es que ya los quiero ver a mi hijo shippo sobre todo no me lo imagino como humano—dijo sonriendo tiernamente kagome a sus amigos

Se dirigieron a la entrada que era blanca con las perillas doradas que en el centro de las dos grandes puertas se apreciaba un cristal ovalado en el centro de estas, alguien abrió las puertas.

Bienvenidos a la casa del amo—dijo un viejo chaparrito con cara de malhumorado

Gracias—dijo kagome muy amablemente

Pero si tu….---no termino ya que miroku le tapo la boca

Jajá jajá pero que gracioso ya te dijo que yo no eh hecho nada de lo que me dijiste esta mañana viejo decrepito—se rió muy nerviosamente pero con una mirada que mata

Vamos al comedor ya no tardan en llegar los demás a casa—dijo sango jalando a kagome de la mano, así desaparecieron por el pasillo

Por poco y lo arruinas jaken, imagínate como se pondría tu amo si se entera—dijo miroku con cara de diablito con una travesura en mente

e..tto, no seas entupido humano demente—se retiro por un pasillo contrario al comedor

Jajá jajá siempre funciona—dijo miroku sonriendo viendo en dirección al pasillo que tomo el viejo

Es muy grande el comedor, aquí cabrían 20 personas máximo—dijo admirando las pinturas y muebles que había en ese salón

Es lo mismo que dije cuando yo llegue aquí kagome –comento sango

Y como es el dueño de este lugar?—pregunto kagome curiosamente

Bueno casi no se le ve se la pasa en su trabajo todo el tiempo-dijo miroku que acababa de llegar al comedor—es joven si eso es l que quieres saber—dijo con cara pervertida

Vaya ósea que el monje que una vez conocí sigue en las andadas jajaja ---dijo kagome

Y eso no es nada jajaja—le siguió sango

Muy graciosas yo solo comentaba lo que kagome quería saber –dijo en forma de indignación

Buenas tardes a todos—dijo una anciana entrando por la puerta del salón—pero kagome que gusto verte has cambiado un poco—le dedico una sonrisa

Anciana kaede—corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuerte—enserio es usted no lo puedo creer—dijo saliéndole unas cuantas lagrimas de sus cuencas de color chocolate

Si mi niña soy yo—dijo correspondiendo al abrazo

Vaya no lo puedo creer en verdad es usted wow, que me cuenta de su vida aquí en la época moderna se a adaptado bien—pregunto kagome emocionada

Si mi niña me e adaptado muy bien ya que inuyasha y el dueño de aquí me han dicho como se hace todo en esta época—le explico kaede a una muy atenta kagome

Se escuchaba a lo lejos unos pasos corriendo muy rápido por los pasillos de la casa cada vez mas cercas del salón comedor donde se encontraban los demás se abrió la puerta y tumbaron al suelo a kagome…

No puedo creerlo al fin te e vuelto a ver—decía un muy contento muchacho abrazando a kagome por la espalda

Pe...Pero...Quien eres—dijo muy sonrojada kagome ya que el muchacho era muy apuesto

Soy yo, no me conoces, hay pero que tonto así no reconoces jajá jajá, soy shippo---decía entre risas shippo y kagome lo abrazo muy fuerte

Shippo eres tú que guapo estas mira que no te reconocí mi pequeño—decía kagome muy maternalmente

Hola señorita kagome como esta—decía una muchacha desde la entrada del salón

Eres tu Rin?—pregunto una kagome algo confundida

Hai soy Rin, señorita Kagome—decía un poco sonrojada ya que ella siempre la aprecio como a una madre

Ven aquí déjame abrazarte Rin—decía kagome levantándose del suelo y extendiendo los brazos

Rin corrió hacia kagome y las dos se unieron en un abrazo

Vaya que han crecido los dos estoy muy feliz de verlos mis pequeños—decía una feliz kagome entre lagrimas y sonrisas

También nosotros te extrañábamos…kagome—dijo la voz de un hombre

Kagome no creía lo que escuchaba sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que pudieron lentamente soltó el abrazo que tenia junto a Rin y todo su cuerpo giro en dirección donde provenía la voz…

Eres tú…Inuyasha—decía algo en shock kagome

Vaya parece que viste a un fantasma kagome---dijo la voz de ahora una mujer

Kikyo..—susurro kagome

Que no piensas abrazarnos a nosotros también, KA-GO-ME—dijo algo divertido inuyasha

Claro que si inuyasha venga ese abrazo-dijo kagome saliendo de su shock y dándole un abrazo calido y amistoso a inuyasha

Hola kikyo tu también venga jaja—dijo de igual manera kagome

Vaya el tiempo hace madurar a la gente los veo algo cambiados a ustedes dos—comento kagome

Si la verdad es que si los sentimientos humanos son algo diferentes a cuando era mitad demonio, pero ahora que soy humano pues la vida una vuelta drástica—dijo muy orgulloso de si inuyasha

Pero no se le quita lo impulsivo y orgulloso jaja—concluyo kikyo

La comida será servida en unos momentos les pido que tomen asiento—se escucho la voz de una muchacha que era de la servidumbre

Gracias—se escucho un coro en el salón comedor

Ya una vez sentados en sus respectivos lugares kagome fijo su vista en una silla vacía pero con un plato en su lugar.

De seguro vendrá alguien mas ya que el dueño a lo que me dijo sango nunca viene a comer—pensó kagome pero fue sacada de ellos

Buenas tardes---se escucho una voz muy varonil y profunda detrás de kagome sintió algo recorrerle en la espalda sudo frió y se puso muy nerviosa pero no sabia por que, ella lentamente se levanto de su silla al igual que todos los demás giro su cuerpo lentamente en dirección hacia la persona que se encontraba atrás, sintió que su cara ardía en calor ya que la persona que se encontraba hay era el hombre mas guapo con una mirada fría pero a la vez calida de unas cuencas color grises un cabello negro con destellos azulados alto y de buen cuerpo de una tez pálida que lo hacia ver muy guapo y una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

Al fin llegas Ryunosuke—dijo inuyasha para romper la tensión en el salón comedor

Si e salido temprano de la oficina y decidí venir a conocer a nuestra invitada—dijo mirando fijamente a kagome sonrió al notar la reacción de la chica.

Su nombre era la verdad de ese ser frente a mi ya que significa sobresaliente y salvador; se miraba como si fuera una persona que todos respetaban y temían y eso lo hacia ver mas sexy a un, espero dije mas sexy—pensando esto se estremeció y sacudió su cabeza sintió la mirada de ryunosuke y no pudo soportarlo mas lo miro a los ojos y vio que el estaba viéndola detenidamente ella se encendió rápidamente y aparto la vista hacia otro lugar del salón comedor.

Que bueno que llega pronto señor—dijo kaede

Si es muy bueno mmm…Ryunosuke?—dijo muy confundida kikyo

Lo se debo hablar con ustedes dos después de la comida por ahora hay que comer—dijo Ryunosuke que se dirigía al lugar vació de la mesa

Bueno kagome como te decía me dijo miroku que estas estudiando Empresas Internacionales no es así—dijo inuyasha mirando a kagome mientras tomaba su copa de vino

Así es me gusta esa carrera pero mis amigos y amigas dicen que debería ser escritora ya que se me da muy fácil todo eso quizás y si me anime pero sin tomar esa carrera—dijo kagome algo tímida pero orgullosa de si misma

Eso es muy interesante, así que escribes muy bien y estudias lo que yo estudie—dijo ryunosuke viéndola fijamente

S..Si..Así es,--lo dijo muy sonrojada ese hombre la ponía nerviosa pero por que?- de hecho en la escuela tengo que dar un servicio en la carrera que llevo en la universidad así que tengo que buscar un lugar

Vaya así que necesitas hacer tu servicio en una empresa—dijo ryunosuke más interesado que antes

Pues de una forma directa si así es—dijo kagome tomando de su copa de vino

Pues muy bien por que no le das la oportunidad que haga el servicio en la empresa ses…ryunosuke—comento inuyasha

Si me parece buena idea s nuestra amiga así bueno ella puede cumplir lo que mas desea—dijo sango tratando de apoyar a su amiga

Es verdad todos merecen una oportunidad—dijo kikyo

Que dices se la das?—pregunto inuyasha

Mmm…--solo emitió ese sonido cerro sus ojos y medito un momento

No se preocupen chicos, puedo buscar otro lugar no necesitan presionar al el señor ryunosuke—decía muy avergonzada kagome

Es por tu bien kagome eres como mi madre deja que el tonto de inuyasha te ayude después de todo lo que hizo—dijo shippo mirando con reproche a inuyasha

SHIPPO—dijo una Rin molesta—no molestes al hermano de mi amo sesshomaru, además esta haciendo un esfuerzo

Lo siento—dijo shippo bajando la cabeza sonrojado

Oye Rin, por que te mando a ti sola sesshomaru a esta poca ya que el no se separaba de ti?—cuestiono kagome ya que al escuchar su nombre se puso nerviosa pero decidió preguntar

Bueno, lo que pasa es que el amo sesshomaru me dijo que me fuera con inuyasha y los demás a esta época que era lo mejor para mi ya que sus tierras estaban siendo invadidas por muchos humanos y se desatarían las guerras por los territorios a mi me prometió que volvería y estaría bien que no me preocupara---dijo mirando a una persona en especial, pero nadie se dio cuenta—y aun sigo con la esperanza de volverlo a ver—le dedico a una mirada tierna y la misma sonrisa a kagome

Era como tu padre cierto?—cuestiono de nuevo pero ahora su voz se escuchaba un poco mal

Si siempre lo e visto como a un padre ejemplar, por que la pregunta señorita kagome?—le cuestiono Rin a kagome

N..No..Por nada es solo curiosidad—dijo mirando sus manos que estaban cerradas en puños encima de sus piernas

En ese momento ryunosuke abrió los ojos después de escuchar la conversación de Rin y kagome miro a kagome se levanto de la mesa y le dijo que la siguiera ella obedeció y se dirigieron al jardín..

Para que me trajera hasta aquí—pregunto muy nerviosa kagome

Te traje ya que escuche como te ponías con las preguntas de la chiquilla llamada Rin—dijo ryunosuke al mismo tiempo que giraba para quedar enfrente de kagome

Bueno gracias pero es un tema que me es indiferente---mientras agachaba la cabeza—es solo que no me gusta hablar de esa persona es todo

Bueno—dijo muy seria mente—te espero el lunes en mi oficina

Perdón?—algo confundida kagome

Si harás tu servicio como mi secretaria personal y empezaras el lunes—lo dijo con una voz mas fría de lo normal

Kagome no se creía lo que el señor ryunosuke le estaba diciendo, por que lo hacia, de seguro por que era amiga de sus huéspedes si a de ser por eso—pensaba kagome—muchas gracias señor ryunosuke—dijo mientras lo abrazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla

Ryunosuke solo se le quedo viendo mas no demostró sentimiento ninguno solo voltio hacia a un lado y dijo…--no me llames señor que no estoy viejo solo dime Ryunosuke solo así – volvió a verla como la miro cuando la vio por primera vez en el salón comedor

E..Tto..Hai..Ryunosuke muchas gracias hay estaré—dijo muy feliz y sonrojada kagome

Deberías ir a despedirte ya es tarde y tienes un fin de semana muy atareado te lo apuesto---sugirió ryunosuke

Es verdad tengo que hacer mi ensayo de literatura (filosofía), adiós y muchas gracias por todo—dijo mientras se dirigía con sus amigos a despedirse

Solo miro como se marchaba era una mujer hermosa después de todo un cabello negro con tonalidades azulados ojos grandes color chocolate con una mirada tierna de niña inocente pero a la vez de una mujer madura e inteligente miro su cuerpo como no verlo si es una belleza su s caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, piernas formadas, pechos de buen tamaño y buena forma, era como una fruta prohibida que el apenas acaba de encontrar se divertiría mucho con ella no cabe duda de eso, así sin mas dirigió su mirada hacia un gran árbol que se encontraba en el jardín y camino hacia el….

Solo decidí despedirme rápido y salir de hay, como no sentirse nerviosa con ese hombre si parecía un hombre esculpido con unas manos angelicales pude observar que su mirada estaba llena de pasión y deseo pero a la vez de tristeza y frialdad tantas emociones a la vez mientras que su cara no demostraba nada…me recuerda tanto a ese hombre que me robo el corazón y que lo sigue haciendo… camine unos minutos mas y entre al salón le conté todo a mis amigos y ellos estaban muy felices me despedí de ellos y les dije que después vendría a visitarlos y que llevaría a shippo y Rin al cine le dije a sango que me saludara a kohaku , así me dirigí con mis pensamientos hacia mi departamento pensando en esa persona de la que no había soñado en días….. Ya después seria una semana llena de emociones si no me equivocaba….


	8. El trabajo apenas comienza

Capitulo 8… El trabajo apenas comienza

Todo el día el fin de semana me la pase haciendo ese trabajo que tanto me gustaba la literatura mi trabajo consistía en hacer una historia de amor, y me dije por que no hacer una sobre mi y de Sesshomaru, hace mucho que no lo veo como estará?, que estará haciendo?, estará con vida aun?, no se por que pero tengo el presentimiento que el va a cumplir su promesa tengo la esperanza que así será. Termine mi historia obviamente con final feliz espero sacar buenas notas le puse mucho empeño a este trabajo, me decidí dar un baño caliente, me fui al baño me quite mi ropa y quede desnuda llene la tina y me adentre en ella me relaje por mas de una hora, me salí me enrolle en la toalla y me seque el cabello me puse mi pijama y adormir se a dicho mañana seria un día atareado escuela trabajo y mas tareas... a la mañana siguiente lo de siempre me desperté, me vestí, desayune, y por ultimo en camino a la universidad, al llegar me encontré a inuyasha en el estacionamiento, me extraño ya que el no estudia…

Buenos días kagome, como amaneciste hoy?—pregunto inuyasha

Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, pero que haces aquí?—pregunte algo confusa—si tu no estudias-

Eso es verdad es solo que ahora no iras a la escuela iras al trabajo, así que andando déjale tus tareas a sango—dijo inuyasha mirando que sango se acercaba

Pero como que no iré a la escuela inuyasha que te pasa tengo cosas que hacer—dijo alterada kagome

Si pero ya sabes como es Se…—hizo una pausa—el caso es que te necesitan en la compañía

Ya se como es quien—pregunto algo mas confusa kagome

Ryunosuke que ya veras como es, no le gusta que falten al trabajo así que andando ya lo conocerás con el tiempo—dijo nervioso inuyasha—por poco y lo arruino—pensó el mismo-

Inuyasha que haces aquí—pregunto sango llegando hasta ellos

Nada solo vine por kagome, la necesita Ryunosuke en la compañía—contestando a su pregunta

Oh y que hará kagome no se puede saltar las clases—dijo sango

Eso ya esta cubierto, eso es lo de menos da les tus tares anda que no hay tiempo si llego tarde me regañara—dijo inuyasha ya algo inquieto

Ee...tto... si toma sango—dijo kagome entregándole su trabajo de literatura

Andando te iras en mi auto—dijo inuyasha

No yo te sigo inuyasha—dijo subiéndose a su auto

Esta bien solo apura el paso—dijo este algo impaciente

Así kagome se despidió de su amiga sango y siguió a inuyasha todo el camino, pensando en por que tenia que asistir si ella tenia que estar en clases, el lapso del viaje fue de 40 minutos, llegaron al centro de Tokio donde habitaban edificios enormes muy sorprendida llegaron al estacionamiento subterráneo, se bajaron y no dijeron palabra alguna siguió a inuyasha al elevador y marco el ultimo piso numero "100" …

Inuyasha, etto… que es lo que tengo que hacer en este lugar—dijo nerviosa kagome

Kagome no te preocupes aquí nosotros te diremos lo que tienes que hacer—dijo mirando a kagome

Si pero como es el jefe Ryunosuke, es muy estricto?—volvió a cuestionar

En veces cuando no hacen las cosas bien—dijo mirando divertido la cara de ella

Que es lo gracioso?—dijo indignada

Nada es solo que la valiente kagome que conocí ya no es la misma—dijo mirándola tiernamente

Inu...yasha— susurro—será por que madure con el tiempo, lastima que no duremos mucho tiempo—dijo ella

Por que lo dices—cuestiono inuyasha

Por que ya no eres mitad demonio ahora eres humano y envejecerás con el tiempo al igual que yo—dijo kagome muy concentrada

Vaya no lo había pensado—dijo sorprendido

Mira ya llegamos—dijo kagome—iras con migo cierto—dijo nerviosa

Claro que si—dijo empujándola para que saliera del elevador

Así caminaron por el largo pasillo en la recepción se encontraba una chica pelirroja muy conocida por kagome…

Ayame?—cuestiono kagome

Hola kagome, hace tiempo que no nos mirábamos—dijo la chica sonriendo

Pero como… expliquen lo que pasa aquí—mirando a ayame e inuyasha

En eso la puerta principal se abrió dejando salir a un hombre de tez bronceada y ojos azules, el al mirar a la joven se le formo una sonrisa…

Kagome mi linda kagome, hace tiempo que no se te miraba, -- tomándola de las manos

Kouga pero tu también—se sentía en un gran profundo shock—pero como, si tu , esto no puede estar pasando

Kagome no se lo podía creer todos aquí en su apoca era muy extraño, sintió que todo daba vueltas, miraba borroso no podía mas sus piernas le temblaban sentía una presión en el pecho se le iba el aire asta que todo quedo oscuro….

Kagome—dijo ayame preocupada

No te preocupes la llevare a la enfermería—dijo inuyasha—kouga avísale a ryunosuke—así se puso en marcha

Estaba revisando unos documentos cuando escuche tocar la puerta solo mire la puerta y no puse atención, se volvió a escuchar con mas insistencia me pare algo molesto por molestarme mientras trabajaba al abrir la puerta mire a kouga…

Que es lo que quieres—dijo como orden y dando media vuelta

Lo que pasa es que kagome se desmayo—dijo algo preocupado

Me detuve y gire para quedar de frente—donde esta ella—cuestione

En la enfermería, inuyasha llevo a kagome hay—dijo kouga

Esta bien, ya puedes irte—Salio de su oficina y camino hacia la enfermería

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio todos los empleados me miraban, como si no me conocieran eran tan patéticos cuando hacían eso…solo quería llegar a la enfermería no podía soportar que le haya pasado algo…al llegar pude verla recostada en la camilla e inuyasha a un lado…

Puedes irte yo me quedare, tienes una junta a las 10 con el directivo de la compañía—decía ryunosuke serio

Si si ya lo se, después volveré—decía saliendo de su habitación

Mírate, tan frágil tan hermosa—decía acercándose a la camilla—solo espera un tiempo mas y estaremos juntos, por ahora solo seré tu jefe—pensaba para si mismo-

Mmm— empezando a despertar—donde...kya...donde estoy?—pregunto un poco mareada

Estas en la enfermería—respondió ryunosuke con tono frió en su voz—no puedo creer que tu primer día y ya estas en problemas—

Gomene… es que estaba bajo presión—decía sonrojada y con mucha pena—pero vine a trabajar así que, póngame a trabajar—decía decidida kagome

Vaya así que quieres trabajar, pero te advierto niña que es pesado el trabajo si se trata de trabajar para mi— dijo mirándola y levantándose de la silla—sígueme no pierdas el tiempo iremos a mi oficina,-- kagome le siguió y escucho las indicaciones-- hay anotaras unas cosas que te dictare, después llenaras unos papeleos harás un resumen de las cuentas de este mas y después—hizo una pausa—iras por los niños a la escuela—

Kagome al escuchar todo esto sentía que era mucho trabajo para ella, pero decidida hacerlo lo aceptaría y lo haría con la cabeza en alto, se decía ella misma que lo estaba probando para ver si estaba capacitada y le daría una respuesta afirmativa o se dejaba de llamar kagome Higurashi…llegaron a la oficina de Ryunosuke y el cerro la puerta tras ellos, ella se puso nerviosa y no sabia el por que, el se acerco mucho a ella la miro a los ojos y ella a los de el … el sonrió y dijo:

Las indicaciones que te di son para antes de que salgan los niños de la escuela, así que yo empezaría de una vez por todas—dijo alejándose de ella y sentándose en su silla junto a la gran ventana….

_El trabajo apenas comienza…_—murmuraba para si kagome

Kagome trabajo sin descanso toda la mañana no paraba ni para tomar agua, era muy pesado lo admitía pero no se dejaría humillar por un jefe que se creía mejor que todos o eso decían las secretarias que estaban junto a la copiadora, ella hizo su trabajo se lo entrego a ryunosuke….

Aquí esta todo el trabajo echo iré por Rin y shippo a la escuela jefe—decía kagome algo agotada, dijo girando para marcharse pero fue detenida

Espera un minuto…kagome—pronuncio su nombre con un tono algo sensual?, que hacia que ella se estremeciera—después de que los recojas llévalos al restauran media luna para que coman algo hay los estaré esperando, ahora puedes retirarte—decía mientras revisaba los documento que kagome le entrego

Hai hai—decía mientras se retiraba

Al llegar al la escuela para recoger a Rin y shippo ellos estaban mas que felices que kagome haya ido por ellos ya que el señor jaken era el que los recogía… así estuvieron conversando de cosas triviales hasta llegar al restaurante se sentaron en la mesa que les dieron a petición del señor ryunosuke y estuvieron esperándolo por un rato kagome se sumida en sus pensamientos y fue sacados de ellos al ver que de lejos en otro mesa estaba sentado otra persona que la dejo fuera shock, pero cuando voltio a donde estaba esa persona ya no estaba juraba y perjuraba que era SESSHOMARU!!!.... estuvo un rato mas así hasta que sintió que alguien llegaba…

Disculpen la demora es que había trafico—decía ryunosuke—como les fue en la escuela—pregunto

Muy bien, la próxima semana aremos un campamento, verdad que nos deja ir—decía Rin emocionada

No lo se, no me gusta que salgan solos—decía ryunosuke

Por que va con nosotros señor—decía shippo—dicen que los papas pueden ir—comento

No es mala idea, hace mucho que no estoy al aire libre—se percato de algo—kagome, se encuentra bien—decía con voz fría

Etto… si estoy bien, que me decía—pregunto kagome

Que iras con nosotros tres la próxima semana a un campamento escolar—decía como mandato ryunosuke

Siiii!!!!!!!— Decían los chicos—que bien kagome ira—decía shippo

Vaya mi vida da un giro inesperado, un fin de semana con ellos—pensaba kagome con algo de ironía—si esta bien iré—decía kagome al ver lo feliz que estaban Rin y shippo…

HASTA AQUÍ NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP. (CAMPAMENTO Y UN NUEVO ENAMORAMIENTO)


	9. CAMPAMENTO Y UN NUEVO ENAMORAMIENTO

Cáp. Anterior….

Al llegar al la escuela para recoger a Rin y shippo ellos estaban mas que felices que yo haya ido por ellos ya que el señor jaken era el que los recogía… así estuvimos conversando de cosas triviales hasta llegar al restaurante nos sentaron en la mesa que les dieron a petición del señor ryunosuke y estuvieron esperándolo por un rato estaba yo sumida en mis pensamientos y fui sacada de ellos al ver que de lejos en otro mesa estaba sentado otra persona que la dejo fuera shock, pero cuando volví a donde estaba esa persona ya no estaba juraba y perjuraba que era SESSHOMARU!!!.... estuve un rato mas así hasta que sintió que alguien llegaba…

Disculpen la demora es que había trafico—decía ryunosuke—como les fue en la escuela—pregunto

Muy bien, la próxima semana aremos un campamento, verdad que nos deja ir—decía Rin emocionada

No lo se, no me gusta que salgan solos—decía ryunosuke

Por que va con nosotros señor—decía shippo—dicen que los papas pueden ir—comento

No es mala idea, hace mucho que no estoy al aire libre—se percato de algo—kagome, se encuentra bien—decía con voz fría

Etto… si estoy bien, que me decía—pregunto kagome

Que iras con nosotros tres la próxima semana a un campamento escolar—decía como mandato ryunosuke

Cáp. 9 CAMPAMENTO Y UN NUEVO ENAMORAMIENTO

Después de mi grata comida con Rin y shippo y el jefe Ryunosuke no me podía ir mejor, fui a visitar a mi madre esa tarde y le dije que ya estaba trabajando, le conté de inuyasha y mis amigos y se puso muy contenta por mi me contó que a souta le dieron una beca para ir a estudiar al extranjero y que se iría con el solo una temporada yo le dije que estaba muy bien , el abuelo dijo que se quedaría hasta que pasara el festival que se daría en el templo y después se iría a visitar a sus hermanos a china, seguimos hablando de cosas triviales y me decidí ir a mi casa, al llegar me senté en el sofá y mire hacia la ventana parece que lloverá pensé con cansancio y de la nada mis lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas….camine hasta la ventana y solo mire al horizonte nada en especial y en la habitación solo el eco de mi voz se escucho…

Sesshomaru—susurre – por que?, me hiciste prometerte que te esperara , dijiste que pronto estaríamos juntos—caí sobre mis rodillas y llore deje escapar todo los que había guardado por 5 años, perdí la noción del tiempo después de tanto tiempo no lloraba así…me quede dormida en el sillón de la sala…

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo escuela, tareas y el trabajo así toda la semana paso muy rápido, ya era viernes por la tarde mis maletas estaban listas mi casita de campaña también mis víveres también solo faltaba que pasaran por mi como había dicho Ryunosuke en el trabajo…10 minutos después escuche que tocaban a mi puerta al abrir la puerta me percate que era shippo y Rin pasaron y tomaron mis cosas vaya que estaban emocionados los chicos mire hacia la puerta y estaba ryunosuke mirándome de una forma extraña, lo mire a sus ojos y mire un brillo especial eso me hizo temblar y me gire hacia otro lado…

Ya estas lista jaken esta esperando—escuche su voz y me estremecí

Hai, ya estoy lista—dije saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola con llave

Lo seguí por detrás miraba su forma de caminar, parecía que por donde caminara quería dar la impresión que era dueño donde pisaba, su espalda era ancha…moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero…no podía, al llegar a la entrada del edificio pude ver un automóvil negro de cuatro puertas jaken estaba afuera, nos subimos al auto y jaken se dirigió a la escuela de Rin y shippo…

Kagome nosotros dormiremos en una casita así que shippo y el seños ryunosuke dormirán en otra—escuche que Rin me decía muy contenta

Si no hay problema—dije mirando por la ventana, sentí como una fuerte mirada me miraba así que me gire y el estaba viéndome—se nota que te gusta salir al campo abierto no—dije para romper el contacto de miradas

Si, la ultima vez que dormí en campo abierto fue con el señor sesshomaru y el señor jaken— escuche como decía con un tono algo triste

Lo extrañas verdad—dije mirándola por primera vez a los ojos

Por una parte si, pero por otra no por que siento que el siempre esta a mi lado – rio en un tono juguetón y miro a ryunosuke y a shippo

Kagome, te puedo preguntar algo—escuche la voz de shippo

Si dime shippo—le dije demostrando una tierna sonrisa

Tu…bueno…como te lo pregunto--- hizo una larga pausa—estuviste enamorada de sesshomaru—sentí que mi mundo se hacia pequeñito sentí la mirada de los tres

Por que la pregunta shippo—dije nerviosa

Solo es curiosidad—dijo shippo

Bueno…etto…yo—hice una pausa larga la verdad esa pregunta me dolía y mucho

Dejen de presionarla niños si ella no quiere contestar que no lo haga—salvada por ryunosuke pensé con alivio

Hai—dijeron en coro—mire ya llegamos—dijo Rin

Lo mire y le dije en susurro un arigato, Salí del auto y camine hacia los chicos donde estaban reunidos juntos con su maestra y compañeros…

Buenas tardes chicos ya saben que este campamento lo aremos para saber el hábitat de los animales silvestres que habitan en ese bosque y saber si hay algún contaminante nocivo aremos el reporte y nos divertiremos un poco—escuche como decía una maestra muy bien parecida de unos 30 años de edad y junto a ella estaban otros 3 maestros….subimos al autobús que nos llevaría a ese lugar me toco sentarme junto a ryunosuke parte del camino solo estábamos callados pero era un silencio agradable, después me miro y me dijo…

No te gusta hablar del tema verdad—dijo mirando por la ventana

Sobre lo del auto—dije yo confundida

Si, sobre ese hombre llamado…--fue interrumpido

Sesshomaru—dije yo en susurro

Si sobre el—dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos

Yo bueno… es algo que prefiero guardármelo para si—dije algo triste

Por que?—me pregunto

Bueno es que el fue alguien muy especial para mi— sentía como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

Tiempo pasado—me volvió a preguntar

Me quede callada es verdad llevo 5 años de mi vida esperándolo y no llega, no se que hacer…pensé muy dolida

No lo se—dije en un susurro

A lo que se Rin me dijo que le prometió que estaría muy pronto con ella—me dijo muy seguro

Si lo se y a mí también me lo dijo—dije irritada—si podemos cambiar de tema—sugerí

No—me dijo de una forma demasiado fría—no pensé que te rindieras tan rápido… kagome-- lo dijo de una manera tan fría pero eso no me intimido en nada

Me quede callada eso sonó tan a el como si me estuviera retando para que no dejara la conversación…

Esta bien quieres hablar hablemos que es lo que quieres saber de mi pregúntame lo que quieras solo hazlo—dije algo enojada no permitiría que me humillara de esa forma recordándome a mi sesshomaru no lo dejaría

Esta bien te preguntare—dijo mirándome a los ojos con ese brillo de nuevo—pero eso será en el campamento – dijo en mandato

Esta bien en el campamento—dije enojada pero tenia el presentimiento que me arrepentiría

Pasaron 20 minutos de viaje para llegar al nuestro destino el **Higashi-Onuma Camp-jo **

Un bosque en el que puedes acampar al aire libre y te da una paz profunda un lugar muy bonito en verdad quede maravillada cuando lo mire al bajar del autobús… minutos después buscamos un lugar para poder instalarnos…ya instalados los maestros nos mandaron llamar a todos…y ese seria mi peor fin de semana…

Bueno ya que todos están instalados quiero decirles que los alumnos dormiran separados y los padres o tutores dormiran del otro lado les quedo claro—comento un profesor

Esas palabras retumbaron en mi solo eran dos casas de campañas y Rin dormiría con migo…..kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Mi subconsciente encendió las sirenas de peligro… esto no puede estar pasando sentí una fuerte mirada en mi nuca no quise girar sabia que era el pero no, como, esto no podía estar pasando acaso era el castigo del destino que trataba de que olvidara a sesshomaru—pensé irónicamente

Vaya eso significa que dormirás con el señor ryunosuke—escuche decir a Rin y shippo se reía de mi

Pues ya que—dije yo pero por dentro me estaba muriendo de miedo, no se por que pero esa mirada no era buena

Así toda la tarde estuve huyendo de el no quería verlo, si era por mi me dormiría asta que el se quedara dormido primero si eso are… ya era de noche así que no podía dormir y me dedique a seguir contemplando el lago que tenia frente a mí y en ella se miraba una luna creciente…era igual que la de sesshomaru...como lo extrañaba…solo me dedique a suspirar…

En que piensas kagome—me pregunto alguien sentándose a mi lado

En muchas cosas—le respondí sin verlo

Como en que—me pregunto el curioso

En el—dije con un deje de tristeza

Lo amabas… o lo amas todavía--- me pregunto mirándome de reojo

…lo amo—le respondí dudosa

No te escucho muy segura—me dijo

Es que no se que pensar ryunosuke me hizo prometerle esperarlo pero… ni una señal de el nada, que tal si en ese lapso de tiempo le paso algo no quisiera ni pensarlo yo se que nada le paso se que debe estar en alguna parte pero donde… que es lo que puedo hacer—dije entre lagrimas sin darme cuenta estaba llorando de nuevo

Y si el no llega y no cumple su promesa—me pregunto algo triste

Me volvería loca—dije mirándolo a la cara por primera vez en esa tarde

Como era el—me pregunto

El era guapo—me reí—alto de tez blanca ojos de un dorado intenso su cabello era diferente a los demás era de un color plateado como el de la luna a simple vista se mira que no tiene sentimientos pero una vez que lo conoces sabes que dentro de esa capa de hielo hay un ser vivo—dije entre sollozos—te confieso algo

Dime—dijo mirando a la luna—

A veces te veo y me recuerdas a el—dije mirándolo tiernamente

Sentí como giraba a verme y ese brillo especial de nuevo en sus ojos sentí como me tomaba las mejillas y limpiaba mis lagrimas con sus pulgares me sonroje y sentía su aliento en mi cara…lo sentía cada vez mas cerca...casi rozando mis labios, pero me quite de hay no podía no yo había hecho una promesa…

Es hora de irnos a dormir mañana será un día muy atareado— le dije parándome y caminando hacia la casita de campaña

Si tan solo supieras la razón de por que no eh aparecido frente a ti kagome—susurro ryunosuke contemplando la luna

Al día siguiente me levante temprano el estaba dormido por fuera de su saco de dormir lo contemple parece un ángel dije entre mi me sonroje y escuche como me hablaban del otro lado de la casita…

Kagome ya estas despierta ocupamos su ayuda—dijo un Rin desesperada

Si Rin ya estoy despierta que pasa—le conteste abriendo la casita

Lo que pasa es que la maestra nos dijo que las familias que hayan venido aremos un concurso en tomar fotografías y datos de la zona y el que llegue antes ganara y aprobaremos la materia con excelente calificación—shippo se escucho muy preocupado

Espera unos momento s ya iremos para haya—dije muy segura

Esta bien, andando shippo – dijo sin tomándolo de la mano

Cerré de nuevo la entrada de la casita y moví a ryunosuke para que se levantara…

Que pasa—dijo abriendo sus ojos

Lo que pasa es que nos necesitan aya afuera—dije algo seria por lo de ayer

Esta bien—dijo parándose – me saldré para que te cambies—lo sentí algo serio

Muy bien—dije mirando como se iba

Así me cambien Salí y el se cambio ambos fuimos en dirección de los chicos hay nos dieron indicaciones y nos separamos de dos en dos yo con shippo y Rin con ryunosuke..

Kagome—me dijo shippo—te veo seria que tienes—me pregunto

Nada shippo—le dije para que no se mortificara

Segura—dijo no muy comvensido

Si segura—dije dedicándole una sonrisa

Mientras Rin y ryunosuke….

Señor Sesshomaru—dijo Rin

Que pasa Rin—dijo este muy serio

Que le pasa a Rin no le gusta verlo tan serio—dijo esta preocupada

A ti no te puedo mentir Rin—dijo ya algo relajado—kagome me sigue amando y yo no puedo aparecer no a un asta saber que ella esta 100% segura que me ama debo saber si ella cumplirá la promesa que me hizo

Si pero usted le dijo todo depende de ti—le contesto ella pensativa

Si y no me agrada nada que se este enamorando de mi otro yo—dijo enojado de si mismo

Usted sabe que ella lo ama nada mas a usted solo hágaselo saber—dijo Rin guiñándole el ojo

Pero como—dijo en susurro

De eso me encargo yo—dijo divertida—mire aquí hay otro hongo—dijo señalando a un árbol

Así terminaron el trabajo antes que todos y aprobaron una calificación máxima de excelente ahora era tiempo de divertirse y vaya que nos divertiríamos…jugamos pelota, a las escondidas con todos los del campamento, ya estaba anocheciendo y mañana partiríamos a nuestros hogares de nuevo, prendimos una fogata y estaban contando historias de terror, leyendas y chistes… era todo un campamento…

Kagome—me susurraron al oído

Quisiera que me acompañaras un momento—me dijo de nuevo

Esta bien—dije siguiéndolo hacia el lago el mismo de aquella noche—que pasa—pregunte algo nerviosa

Lo que pasa es que quiero tomar su lugar—me dijo directamente

Etto...pero es que no puedo—dije girando mi rostro

Claro que puedes, solo di que si y tomare su lugar—dijo tomando mi barbilla

Yo solo lo mire a los ojos como podía aceptar a alguien que no amo, pero que tal si me estoy enamorando de el…que le respondo…le diré que si…o le diré que no

Es que hice un Prom.…-- sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran fríos pero con un sabor dulce sentía como me pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca y le respondí de la misma forma tome su cuello entre mis manos y lo bese como si se fuera a terminar mi mundo, estuvimos así un par de minutos ya que la falta de aire nos reclamaban los pulmones así me separe y lo mire a los ojos el me miro y dijo…

Espero que sea la decisión correcta la que acabas de tomar—me dijo mientras me dio un beso en la frente y se giro en si mismo y se dirigió a la fogata

Yo me quede en mi mundo, por que me habrá dicho eso acaso seria por que el sabe algo, no lo creo sesshomaru es de otra época y el es de esta pero por que me dijo eso—así me dirigí a la casi a descansar estaba algo confundida y mañana nos iríamos a casa—creo que me estoy enamorando de ryunosuke—dije mirando la luna


	10. AVIZOxD

Hola a todos los que me han leído mi fic como dije este es mi primer fic y pido una disculpa ya que no eh agradecido por todos los Reviews que han dejado no importa si son muchos o pocos se los agradezco por que así me hacen mas fuerte para seguir con esta historia….por motivos de escuela no había podido subir pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y podré subir mas capítulos...xD

Muchas Gracias!!!!!


	11. Una noche inolvidable

CAP. 11 Una Noche Inolvidable

Al llegar al estacionamiento sentí la brisa del viento rozar mi piel, me estremecí un poco y me abrase a mi misma solo siento como el me pone encima su chamarra me sentí mejor ya no tenia frió me soltó de la mano y me abrió la puerta de su auto, me sorprendí era muy lujoso no pensé que el manejara ya que por su carácter orgulloso no se subiría a un objeto hecho por humanos, solo atine a subirme a al asiento del copiloto cerro mi puerta y lo observe como caminaba hasta el otro lado del auto.

Kagome—escuche que me llamaba yo solo gire a verle—se que tienes muchas dudas pero todo a su tiempo

Por que—solo susurre—por que hasta ahora

Todo a su tiempo—me tomo la mejilla y me dio un corto beso

Esta bien—le dije como respuesta

Solo atine a besarla no podía resistirme esos labios me llamaban desde que la bese por primera vez en el campamento, me separe de ella y arranque el auto…pero a donde la llevaría no tenia idea.

Adonde quieres ir…kagome—la llame pero ella no contesto—kagome, cariño—le volví a decir tomando su barbilla

A mi departamento—le conteste mirándolo a los ojos, ese brillo ya lo eh visto antes

Esta bien—hizo una pausa—donde queda—escuche que susurro

Hacia el norte—le dije mirando por la ventana

No podía salir de mi fuerte shock sesshomaru a un lado de mi, no lo podía creer enserio que no lo podía creer después de cinco años rogándole a kami que viniera a mi se cumplieron mis suplicas, pero que are ahora que el esta aquí…estoy confundida mi corazón late fuerte estando con el pero ryunosuke también… kiaaaaaaaa kami ayúdame por favor que debo hacer—pensaba kagome mientras el auto había llegado a su destino

Ya esta kagome llegamos—lo mire como me ofrecía su mano y la tome

Gracias sesshomaru—dije saliendo del auto

Lo hago con gusto…kagome—me dijo en el oído solo me volví a estremecer como en el bar

Entramos al edificio ella estaba frente a mi guiándome a su departamento no podía creerlo ya estaba frente a mí pero ese maldito secreto no me deja decir lo que siento…mire como se detiene frente a una puerta y pasa una tarjeta entro al cuarto y entre después de ella… veo que es algo moderno y rustico a la vez se mira cómodo el departamento eso es bueno así ya se que ella no necesita nada…

Sesshomaru—escuche que estaba nerviosa—quieres algo de tomar

Lo que me des esta bien—dije sin verla

Puedes tomar asiento—dijo señalándome un sillón rojo de terciopelo—mientras voy por tu bebida

Esta bien—le respondí mientras me dirigía al sillón, la mire como desaparecía por el pasillo observe las fotos que tenia sobre un mueble era de su familia y amigos se miraba hermosa…después de 5 minutos de espera veo que regresa con una charola con te y se sienta en el mismo sillón en el que estaba…

Aquí tienes sesshomaru—mire como se acercaba a mi mientras ponía el te en la mesa de centro

Gracias—dijo mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella y tomaba el te de la mesa

Es tan elegante que tomando el se te ve muy varonil no lo puedo evitar esta sensación de cosquilleo dentro de mi, siento que ardo por dentro lo deseo…si esa es la palabra lo deseo pero eso lo querrá el también—pensé un momento mientras lo miraba tomando su te

Que deseas saber kagome—me dijo sin mirarme a la cara

Etto…yo…por que…hasta ahora—dije tomando mis manos y jugueteando con mis dedos en mi regazo

Por que no es era el momento de aparecer—me dijo mirándome a la cara

Como que no era el momento—hice una pausa—a que te refieres—le cuestione

La mire a los ojos y solo atine a verle a los ojos eso era lo que ella mas temía verla a los ojos, dio resultado desvió la mirada sonreí de lado todavía no era el momento pero que tal si le decía todo me lo aria mas fácil pero y si no…

Dime kagome estas con alguien—pregunte directamente, mire su reacción y temí

Etto…sesshomaru es que… es lo que no se—me dijo mirándome a los ojos y desviando de nuevo su mirada

Que es lo que no sabes kagome—escuche su voz algo dura

Bueno han pasado 5 años—hice una pausa—y acabo de conocer a un hombre—miro su rostro y veo que esta observando algo fuera de mi ventana

Ya veo—escucho un susurro por parte de el observo como se levanta y camina hacia la ventana

Me levante del sillón y tome las dos tazas de te camine hacia el y le di su taza lo tome de la mano y lo conduje a un balcón que quedaba en mi apartamento…

_**Chicas aquí empieza lo emocionante----------Lemon-----**_

***KAG***

Salimos a fuera y contemplamos la ciudad se miraba hermosa, tras el primer trago del delicioso te que bebí sentí el calor entrando por mi garganta, luego me invadía el pecho y recorría el resto de mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi vientre, una vez allí, sentía como mis entrañas me palpitaban. Me pregunto si sesshomaru habrá tenido el mismo efecto—me pregunte entre mi—al ver el rostro de sesshomaru supe que también sintió lo mismo…

Es correcto que estemos aquí solos…sesshomaru?—de repente tuve la necesidad de decir para quitar la tensión entre nosotros

Es correcto que estemos donde tú quieras estar—me contesto sesshomaru viéndome a la cara con ese brillo tan especial y ese tono de convicción y formalidad digno de su rango

Como lord que era…

Entonces me gustaría adentrarme adentro del apartamento—dije expresándome con todo el candor que era posible

***KAG***

Y así fue el me tomo de la mano y me condujo hacia adentro y con la oscuridad de la noche me guió por un pasillo que era muy conocido para mi, con cada paso que daba mas calor se acumulaba en mi vientre, crecía y se expandía, poco a poco por todo mi cuerpo. Tanto así que con cada paso que daba sentía como la sangre me hervía tras el pecho y como un ligero sudor se me escapaba por las piernas…

**SESSH**

Le tome de la mono y la conduje hacia dentro del apartamento estaba oscuro así que la guíe a lo que era su habitación pude sentir su aroma desde que llegue a este lugar, sentía como se excitaba y se ponía nerviosa, creo que sabia lo que pasara…

**KAG**

Llegamos a mi habitación, mire como se sorprendió de cómo estaba decorado mi habitación contaba con flores por doquier, muebles de madera preciosamente tallados y creo que lo que le gusto mas fue la cama exquisitamente arreglada, que tenia una vista maravillosa hacia la playa que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de el lugar. Le pedí que tomara asiento en un sillón negro de terciopelo ese sillón me encanta ya que con la desnudes de mi cuerpo se siente muy bien, de pronto ese calor regreso a mi de la nada..

**SESSH**

Mire la habitación y me encanto algo así como lo que era en mi época y esa cama vaya que tenia un gusto excelente y esa vista al mar lo hacia lucir mas romántico a mi parecer y ese sillón era tan suave que en cuanto lo toque quería desnudarme para poder disfrutar del tacto, sentí el deseo arder dentro de mi…kagome tenia que ser mía…

Kagome—escuche la voz muy varonil y un poco ronca—ven junto a mi—me extendio su mano y yo la tome

Sesshomaru—susurre—ya no lo soporto mas—le dije

Dime—dijo acercándose a mi—dime que—cada palabra era como un fuego que me derretía—me deseas—dijo besando mi mejilla

Etto…un extraño calor a empezado a invadirme…sesshomaru —le dije entre cortada ya no podía mas quería que el fuera mió y yo suya

Tal vez un poco mas de te pueda ayudarte—me dijo muy sensual en mi oído mientras tomaba su taza de te a mis labios , no podía dejar de verlo seductoramente a los ojos..

**sessh**

Los sorbos que le deba a la taza de te eran muy pequeño, lo que provoco que a kagome se le derramara de sus labios y empezara a fluir por su mentón, el cuello y finalmente en sus pechos.

Al darme cuenta, retire la taza de te de kagome.

Que refrescante—le dije con una sonrisa

Quisiera probarlo—me dijo muy seductoramente en mi oído

Adelante sesshomaru, comparte con migo esta delicia—le dije en susurros ya que la verdad estaba nerviosa pero me sentía preparada

**kag**

Sesshomaru había comenzado a sorber el te, justamente en medio de mis senos, deslizo pausadamente la lengua por las paredes que forman ese pozo radiante y luego, en sentido ascendente, fue bebiendo el liquido que terminaba en mis labios. Cada movimiento de sesshomaru, experimentaba algo nuevo en mi interior llamado pasión, un calor que poco a poco se volvía más arrebatador y me invadía cada centímetro de mi piel.

**sessh**

Lentamente fui despojándole de sus ropa, deleitándome con cada rincón de su piel que iba descubriendo, ella me complacía con sus gemidos cada vez mas pausados y mas seguidos, me dedique a degustar la sensación de llevarla a algo prohibido, eso me excitaba mas.

**kag**

Sesshomaru con sus caricias y besos lentos y tiernos me iba a adentrando a lo prohibido a algo que jamas había sentido o experimentado con alguien esta era mi primera vez y seria con el, siguió con sus carisias que eran fuego, me fueron poniendo en una especie de trance.

**sessh**

Perfectamente podía sentir como en medio de sus piernas crecía una urgencia por abrirse y ser saboreada. Observe como tras la última prenda quitada de kagome, la cogi con mis manos grandes y ásperas para examinar sus bien formados y redondos senos.

**kag**

Observe como sesshomaru me tomaba con sus manos grandes y ásperas mis senos y como se los llevaba a su boca, primero uno y después el otro, para chuparlos como una exquisita fruta prohibida, me deleitaba con esa sensación me excitaba necesitaba tenerlo dentro, se concentro en mis pezones, como si de ellos extrajera un delicioso néctar, ver a sesshomaru tan aprendido de esa parte de mi cuerpo me complacía enormemente la humedad de mi sexo lo comprobaba.

**sessh**

La observe totalmente excitada, eso me volvía loco cada vez sentía la necesidad de estar dentro de ella tomarla como si fuera el fin de mi mundo, y precisamente, buscar palpar ese ligero rocío, lleve uno de mis pulgares a su vagina y comencé a frotarlo con suavidad. Después de encontrarme en esa zona donde indicaba el comienzo de su sexo, ámense a bajar besando lentamente todo un camino desde los pechos a su vientre baje un poco mas rastreando el vaho que daba con kagome, justo en ese instante un aroma delicado y irresistible llego a mi. Una vez que lo encontré, la acerco mas a mi, tomándola con mi mano derecha desde una de sus redondas nalgas, mi lengua fue al encuentro de esa suave piel, donde nuevamente extraje ese liquido embriagador, que saboreo sin prisa. Una vez satisfecho me desnudo completamente y la cargo y la tiendo en su cama y lentamente me subo arriba de ella. Le separo lentamente las piernas, rozándole el interior de los muslos.

**kag**

Una sensación de frió me recorrió la espalda, al tiempo que una brisa suave y fria, aumenta mi deseo que tenia en mi sexo. Siento como una de las manos de sesshomaru volvió a tomar uno de mis pechos…

Aaaaaaaa…sessho…maru—dije jadeante de deseo—te des…seo

Y yo a ti…kag…gome—sentía su aliento en mi cuerpo

Es…per..a…se..ss.--- me decía entrecortada—es..mi..prime…ra…vezz

No te preocupes estas…con migo…kagome--- le susurre al oído y le di un tierno beso—solo dolerá un poco

Me separe un poco de ella para deleitarme de su hermosa figura paresia una diosa, tome sus piernas delicadamente y las separe mientras clavaba mi miembro dentro de ella lo hacia lento para que se fuera acostumbrando a mi pero jamas deje de verla. Ya una vez acostumbrada a mi saque mi miembro y lo volví a clavar duro hasta el fondo de ella, lo hacia cada vez mas fuerte y rápido y después mas lento y pausado, pude notar como ella se arqueaba y me tomaba de la espalda también sus pezones se ponían erecto y eso me excitaba a un mas.

Una mezcla de sensaciones me desabordaba, de la que estaba dispuesta a disfrutar asta que me agotara. El miembro de sesshomaru entraba a mi con lentitud, parecía querer percatarse de cada una de las reacciones que experimentábamos al unirnos y cada vez se hacia mucho mas rápidas y fuertes las envestidas y eso a mi me gustaba, era el ritmo de un hombre cuya experiencia le daba el control diferente del momento, era la total sabiduría de mi lord sesshomaru. Su cuerpo varonil, fuerte y atractivo era el complemento ideal para aquella manera de poseerme.

Que delicia…podría complacerte una y otra vez—me susurro sesshomaru en mi cuello y besándome apasionadamente

Eternamente—le susurre mirándolo a los ojos, mi boca busco los labios de sesshomaru, y mi lengua los recorrió plenamente; sentí el deseo de chuparlos y apretarlos contra mis dientes, mis manos comenzaron a buscar el miembro de sesshomaru, quien en seco me contesto:

Esos no son modales para una dama como tu, pero me excita al verte así—su voz denotaba que estaba mas que complacido y excitado

Puedes castigarme si te place—le conteste en un tono lujurioso y travieso peor a la vez muy sensual

Sesshomaru se levanto enseguida, y poniéndose de rrodillas en un movimiento me giro colocandome hábilmente contra la cama. Me trate de incorporar elevando mi peso con los brazos y piernas. De esa manera me ofresia de espaldas a sesshomaru. Tras propinarme un par de nalgadas sesshomaru me envistio por detrás con mayor fuerza que antes. La fueza de su pelviz me empujaba hacia delante, sin embargo, sus manos me tomaban de la cadera para regresarme de inmediato al sitio indicado, ese juego de fuerzas me hacia sentir fuegos artificiales, me gustaba sentirme entre las manos de sesshomaru me hacia sentir tan vulnerable y tan ligera, castigada y premiada al mismo tiempo, por eso no pude evitarlo:

Aaaaaa..asi..asi..sessho..lo haces per…fec..to…aaaaa..—gritaba aforrándome a las sabanas

Quieres mas?—me pregunto sesshomaru con embestidas mas fuertes

S…iiiiii…quier….ooooooo..mas..aaaaaa--- le volvía a decir entre la paseo y la excitación

El contacto de nuestros cuerpos, ere ir y venir fue desesperado en mi un cosquilleo que comenzó en mis piernas, podía sentir el recorrer de mi sangre caliente y torrencial recorrerme todo mi cuerpo de manera ascendente de mis piernas y de forma descendente desde el cuello. De pronto la sensación se hizo mas fuerte de mi pecho a mi vientre, una explosión arribo en ambos sitios.

En fracción de segundos llegue a mi limite, pude sentir como dentro de mi ocurría un estallido y expulsaba todo esa energía dentro del cuerpo frágil y delicado de kagome. Sosteniéndome de un brazo deje caer parte de mi peso en la espalda de kagome..

Sentirlo así, me éxito aun mas, ambos gemimos, el placer que sentimos nos aturdió, agotados por el delicioso orgasmo compartido, nos tumbamos en la cama abrazados yo recargada en su pecho y el extendido en la cama nos tapamos con una sabana delgada que solo nos cubría la mitad de nuestro cuerpo y caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo….

Solo senti una oleada de placer, compartimos un orgasmo mutuo entre dos, eso me hacia sentir muy bien ella era mia solo mia y de nadie mas. Solo senti como ella se recostaba en mi pecho y nos cubrimos con una sabana entes de caer en los brazos de morfero escuche el susurro de un TE AMO sesshomaru y quede rendido ante esa belleza y ante Morfeo……….


	12. Una desilucion y una platica interesante

Cáp. Anterior…

Solo sentí como ella se recostaba en mi pecho y nos cubrimos con una sabana entes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo escuche el susurro de un TE AMO sesshomaru y quede rendido ante esta belleza y ante Morfeo……….

Cáp. 12 Una Desilusión y una platica muy interesante

POV Sesshomaru…

Era muy temprano a decir verdad solo quería estar un poco mas de tiempo con ella eso era lo que quería, me levante con cuidado para no despertarla parecía un ángel su cabello caía por su espalda como una cascada sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta, estaba tentado a darle un beso pero me contuve no era el momento, ahora tenia que ser el de siempre, ser alguien que repugnaba con todo el odio de mi ser… me vestí con cuidado lo mas rápido y solo la mire allí dormida y Salí de su cuarto para dirigirme al estacionamiento…

Si tan solo, te hubiera dicho, pero no puedo es algo que tienes que descubrir tu por eso te pondré mas obstáculos—su voz sonó muy dura pero a ala vez con un toque de melancolía. Y desaparecía entre el horizonte de la carretera.

POV. Kagome

Sentía un frió que me recorría en mi espalda, abrí mis ojos perezosamente había recordado la noche anterior y sentía como mis mejillas se concentraban en calor, me talle mis ojos y gire hacia donde debería estar sesshomaru, me levante de la cama y me enrolle en la sabana pensé que tal vez sesshomaru estaría en la sala…pero cual fue mi sorpresa que no estaba en ningún lado, mi corazón se hacia añicos solo jugo con migo, me utilizo trataba de no pensar en eso tal vez fue un sueño muy real pero no eso paso en verdad sabia que sesshomaru y ella estuvieron en intimidad anoche…pero por que no esta, en mi mente solo cabía la idea de que el solo había jugado conmigo, no fue como para despedirse ni dejar una nota, así me dirigí a el baño para tomar una ducha de agua caliente tenia que estar en el trabajo en una hora, sentía que mis ojos se humedecían mientras me vestía y me decía mentalmente…por que?…por que me hieres tanto?…solo soy un juguete para ti?...Tarde mas de 15 minutos en arreglarme totalmente no tenia apetito así que Salí de mi departamento y llegue a mi auto subí y me concentre en el camino tan solo 20 minutos mas tarde estaba en la compañía.

Buenos días mi linda kagome—escuche como me llamaba la voz de un joven

Ah…buenos días kouga—le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Te noto…mal kagome que te pasa?—cuestiono kouga

Nada es solo que estoy algo cansada es todo—le dije mientras caminábamos al elevador

Esta bien,-- se escuchaba no muy seguro—lista para un largo día de trabajo?—me pregunto con una sonrisa

Claro siempre lista—le dije sonriendo, dentro del elevador recorde la primera vez que lo vi en este edificio y no dude en preguntar—kauga…

Si mi linda kagome—contesto mirandome a los ojos

Etto…como es que estas aquí…en este época—le cuestione mientras desviaba la mirada

Bueno es una larga historia—me decía mientras miraba los números del elevador—que te parece si vamos a comer y me cuentas lo que te pasa y yo te cuento mi historia

Bueno no se y Ayame—le trate de decir

No te preocupes que ella ira también—decía con una sonrisa mas grande que antes

Estas enamorado de ella—le afirme mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa

Digamos que ya somos pareja—decía mientras tenia una mano tras su cabeza—mira llegamos, vamos—dijo saliendo del elevador

Buenos días kagome—escuche la voz de una mujer delante de nosotras—hola kouga trajiste la documentación para ryunosuke?—le pregunto kouga

Claro que si, a eso me mandaste no—le dijo mientras le daba un beso en sus labios

Esta bien te perdono, jaja dale esa documentación a kagome se los tiene que entregar a el señor—decía ayame volviendo a su escritorio

Toma kagome—me entrego la documentación—no te olvides a la hora de comida pasaremos por ti a tu oficina

Esta bien, gracias—le respondí mientras me dirigía al estudio de ryunosuke, y la verdad es que estaba nerviosa

Toque la puerta dos veces y escuche un adelante, al entrar me percate que el estaba en una llamada telefónica y que con una mano me ofreció a que me sentara, así lo hice espere unos minutos mientras el terminaba su llamada sentía su mirada en mi un par de veces pero yo no lo miraba por vergüenza, no después de lo que hice la noche anterior, no lo podía ver a la cara…

Y bien kagome, que es lo que se te ofrece?—me cuestiono mientras me observaba

Etto…ayame me dio esta documentación, son los reportes de hace tres meses como usted se lo pidió que lo buscara y una carta de la compañía Miahgara que quiere tener una junta privada para hablar sobre sus acuerdos antes de unirse a su compañía—le dije tomo mirando por la ventana, no tenia las agallas para verle a la cara

Kagome—susurro mi nombre y le ventana la vista y el estaba frente a mi—que te pasa?, te noto algo rara—me afirmo mirándome a los ojos

Ie..nada no me pasa nada es solo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo—dije dedicándole una sonrisa ala vez verdadera pero fingida

Ya veo, que te parece si te invito a cenar—me dijo mientras me besaba la frente – recuerda que ahora que me has dado la oportunidad no quiero parecer frió con tigo—me dijo mientras me miraba con ese brillo especial

Etto..ire a comer con kouga y ayame—le conteste nerviosa

Pero yo te estoy invitando a cenar—me afirmo observando mis movimientos—o es que acaso te has arrepentido de darme esa oportunidad—me contemplo unos momentos

No es eso ryu…lo que pasa es que esa persona ha vuelto—le dije mientras miraba el suelo

Así que el esta aquí—me afirmo—y que piensas al respecto—me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi

Yo no se que pensar—le dije mirándolo a los ojos—solo pienso que tal vez me ve como su juguete

No me digas mas, iremos a un bar esta noche—escuche decirlo un poco enfadado—así me contaras todo

Me fije su vista en el y ahora lo veía mas varonil que la primera vez, solo le di un si como respuesta y me dijo que hiciera un reporte del día y era todo, la hora de la comida paso muy rápido, y kouga y ayame me estaban esperando y fuimos a un lugar llamado el arrecife, era muy elegante pero barato la comida muy buena pero llego el interrogatorio…

Kagome, sobre lo de esta mañana somos todo oídos—comento kouga

Sabes que cuentas con nosotros, kagome—me dedico una sonrisa ayame

Si lo se y se los agradezco mucho—me detuve unos momentos—lo que pasa es que me encontré con sesshomaru y bueno paso lo que tenia que pasar—cerré mis puños sobre mi regazo y mis ojos se nublaban—el en la mañana ya no estaba…desapareció, me utilizo nada mas como si fuera yo un juguete—les dije mirando hacia el plato de comida

Si lo hizo tuvo que tener un razón para eso—dijo ayame

Es verdad el no es de esas personas—concluyo kouga

Ustedes sabían que el estaba en esta época?—les dije un poco consternada

La verdad nosotros llegamos con el a esta época desde hace muchos años kagome—declaro ayame

Nosotros llegamos aquí como Demonios no como humanos como inuyasha—escuche a un calmado kouga

Como?—le cuestione muy sorprendida

Veras kagome nosotros sobrevivimos durante muchos siglos pero, sesshomaru nos oculta algo, hubo un tiempo en que el casi se muere tratamos de ayudarlo pero el no quiso muestra ayuda—me explico ayame

Pero por que? Se que es orgulloso pero no quería su ayuda, acaso quería morir—dije muy alarmada

No lo sabemos kagome, eso fue aproximadamente 7 años atrás en esta época desde ese entonces no lo hemos vuelto a ver —dijo algo pensativo kouga

Entonces que es lo que me quieren decir—pregunte un poco más calmada

Lo que tratamos de decir es que sesshomaru sabe algo que nosotros no y que de seguro debe ser sobre lo que le paso en ese tiempo por eso se fue sin decir nada—concluyo ayame—pero cambiando de tema, se nota que tu y el señor ryunosuke tienen algo que ver—me comento con algo de picardía

La verdad es que me dijo que le diera una oportunidad y se la di, es gracioso me lo pidió en el campamento escolar de Rin y shippo—les conté un poco de lo ocurrido ese día—vaya es tarde

Es verdad hay que volver al trabajo—sugirió kouga

Muy cierto, debo estar lista para la salida—les dije con una sonrisa

Vamos—nos dijo kouga que ya había pagado la cuenta

Seguro este día seria algo triste pero todo lo triste tiene lo bueno y hablar con mis amigos me fue útil, me siento nerviosa la primera cita de ryu y mía desde el campamento…-- pensé entre mi mientras nos dirigíamos a la compañía….

Hola a todos los seguidores de este fic…

Les agradesco sus post, comentarios a todos así me da

La fuerza de la imaginación para poder seguir con este fic..xD


	13. La Cita

Hola chikas espero les guste la continuacion a todas las que me siguen en mi camino como escritora jajajaj..xD....QUE LO DISFRUTEN y perdonen por no subir antes..xD

CAP. 13 La Cita

Al llegar al edificio de la compañía, nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos lugares de trabajo y hasta ahí quedo la platica de la tarde, seguí con algunos papeleos y anotaciones de cuentas bancarias, ya casi seria la hora de salida y todos iríamos a nuestros respectivos hogares.

Kagome—escuche a Inuyasha pronunciar mi nombre—Necesitamos hablar—lo note algo serio

De que es lo que quieres hablar con migo Inuyasha?—le pregunte ya que me sorprendió su actitud.

Se que hablaste con el Inútil de Kouga—me miro a los ojos y yo solo la desvié—es verdad que hablo de mi hermano.

Inuyasha—susurre jamas lo había oído dirigirse así ha Sesshomaru—pues si, hablamos sobre eso; pero…-- no pude continuar por que me llevo a su oficina.

Que te dijeron exactamente—me miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Bueno me dijo que se alejo de ellos, por que tenia un problema—hice una pausa—que casi muere—lo mire a los ojos—Inuyasha tu sabes algo al respecto.

No—me dijo secamente desviando su mirada—no sabia nada de ese problema.

Pero sabias que estaba aquí?—le cuestione tomándole la barbilla para que me mirara.

No, no sabia nada Kagome—me miro a los ojos y por un momento supe que estaba mintiendo pero se veía tan sorprendido como yo.

Ok, debo irme Inuyasha es todo lo que querías saber—le dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Si, eso era todo Kagome—dijo mientras caminaba hacia la gran ventana.—supe que tienes una cita con Ryunosuke

Así es—le dije dedicándole una sonrisa—hoy en la noche me llevara a un bar, estamos en proceso.

Suerte Kagome—me dijo mientras daba media vuelta y me observaba—y no comentas un error—escuche que susurro para si y mejor no quise discutir sobre eso y Salí de su oficina.

Kagome al fin te encuentro, necesito que lleves estos documentos a el señor Ryunosuke—decía Ayame mientras se despedía con la mano—son muy importantes los documentos así que date prisa, adiós—y desaparecía tras el elevador.

Camine por el pasillo y me preguntaba por que Inuyasha tuvo esa actitud, no sabia por que pero estaba segura de una cosa; Ryunosuke me diría unas cuantas respuestas. Al llegar al despacho de Ryunosuke toque la puerta solo tardaron unos minutos en contestar del otro lado un adelante.

Ryunosuke—le dije mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio—aquí están estos documentos, que Ayame me dio—se los extendí y el los tomo iba dando media vuelta cuando me detuvo.

Kagome, toma asiento mientras termino con este papeleo después de que termine nos iremos—me lo dijo mientras leía los documentos.

Esta bien—le conteste mientras tomaba asiento. – y adonde iremos?—le pregunte para romper el silencio.

A un bar que esta se encuentra al oeste—me contesto levantándose de su lugar—es tranquilo, tocan música piano en vivo—lo observe que se ponía su abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas.

Muy bien—le conteste mientras me ponía de pie—eso me parece bien—dije siguiéndolo por detrás.

Mientras caminábamos el me miraba de reojo y yo lo notaba así que solo me detuve y me fije en el, y el voltio hacia mi y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa se la conteste y seguimos caminando, al llegar al estacionamiento me di cuenta que nos iríamos en su auto pero dejaríamos el mió aquí y me dijo que me traería de regreso aquí y me seguiría a mi casa para no irme sola por la carretera, cuando llegamos me quede sorprendida del lugar era muy bonito todo muy natural y el bar estaba frente a la playa; por dentro el lugar tenia una cascada artificial pero muy hermoso nos dirigimos a una mesa cerca de un balcón donde podíamos apreciar la playa y escuchar las hermosas melodías que tocaban, minutos después el mesero llego a nuestra mesa.

Buenas Noches, bienvenidos a el Bar Sun&Moon, que van a pedir—decía muy amable el mesero.

Bueno yo solo quiero un café—dije mientras miraba el menú—por el momento.

Muy bien—lo anoto en una libreta—y usted joven que pedirá.

Lo mismo—dijo observándome y después el menú—eso es todo, gracias.

En un momento se los traigo.—dicho esto el mesero desapareció y sentí la mirada de Ryu en mi.

Y dime, que es o que pasa con aquel hombre—me dijo yendo al punto exacto de la conversación.

Pues el volvió- dije mirándolo a los ojos—y bueno ayer me lo encontré—desvié la mirada como se lo diría—y…

Y después que paso—me dijo mirándome con mucha intensidad—Kagome.

Es que de verdad lo siento te e defraudado—lo dije en susurro—te di una oportunidad y yo te engañe, me siento muy mal en verdad, solo íbamos a hablar y una cosa llego a la otra…-- no pude seguir hablando ya que el había puesto su dedo índice en mis labios.

No tienes nada que decirme kagome – me lo dijo sin emoción alguna—se que ese sentimiento hacia el es muy fuerte, o me equivoco—dijo contemplando la luna a través de la ventana.

Ryunosuke—susurre con una ternura que jamas hubiera imaginado—no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de lo que hice ayer, me sentí utilizada, como una muñeca—le dije bajando la mirada.

Pero aclararon sus cosas?—cuestiono con un tono de decepción—sabes por que se fue por mucho tiempo—me tomo la barbilla.

Disculpen—el mesero llego en el momento justo—aquí están sus cafés, espero y los disfruten y se retiro, rápidamente tome mi taza de café y me lo lleve a la boca.

No, no pudimos hablar de eso—deje la taza en la mesa—no me quiso explicar nada.

Tendrá sus razones—escuche que susurro—pero en fin que le vamos ha hacer—me dedico una dulce sonrisa y me tomo la mano.

Ryunosuke—susurre su nombre y el giro hacia a mi y me tomo el mentón lentamente mis labios y los de el se unieron en un tierno beso. —gracias por escucharme.

No tienes por que—me dijo mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos y me di cuenta que el tiene la misma expresión de ojos que Sesshomaru. —además, trato de apoyar a mi nueva pareja.

Gracias de todas formas—hice una pausa y jugué con mis dedos—te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Adelante, que es lo que quieres saber—me dijo mientras observaba al pianista.

Como conociste a Inuyasha?—lo mire y me di cuenta que su cuerpo se tenso y su mirada cambio.

Por que quieres saber eso—me dijo mientras tomaba su café—es una larga historia.

Si pero yo quiero saber—dije con insistencia—es mi amigo y fue algo mas para mi en un pasado, solo tengo curiosidad, solo eso—y le dedique una sonrisa.

Vamos a bailar y te cuento después—me dijo levantándose de su lugar y dándome la mano.

Muy bien—le tome la mano y nos dirigimos a la pista—pero ni creas que se me olvidara este asunto—dije mientras me reía de la situación.

Esta bien—suspiro—te contare pero antes jovencita, tu bailaras con migo—dijo mientras tomaba mi cintura y me puse nerviosa no sabia por que pero estando con el me sentía muy nerviosa, recordé la vez en que mire a Sesshomaru la ultima vez y me atrajo hacia el me puse igual que en esta situación.

Eres muy buena bailando—me susurro al oído—creo que no podré enseñarte a bailar—y me dedico una sonrisa.

No me subestimes, hombre—le dije viéndolo a los ojos—que una dama siempre tiene trucos—y me apoye en su pecho y seguimos bailando al ritmo de la hermosa melodía.

Al terminar de bailar nos dirigimos a la mesa para comer algo y ordenamos Pollo a la gordón blue con puré de papa y ensalada verde una copa de vino tinto y entre risas y platicas terminamos la cena fue algo sano a comparación del día de ayer que bueno mejor no me acuerdo; al salir del Bar me tomo la mano y me condujo a la playa tomados de la mano caminamos a la orilla del mar obvio el se quito los zapatos y yo las zapatillas, se detuvo se giro hacia mi y me tomo de la cintura, me miro a los ojos y estaba apunto de volverme a besar pero algo lo detuvo y se despego de mi.

Es algo tarde—me dijo caminando hacia el estacionamiento—no hay que dejar a una joven como tu muy noche en casa.

Por un momento me desilusione pero me di cuenta que el me quería en verdad y que no llegaríamos a algo mas en nuestra primera cita, eso me dio alivio.

Si es verdad—le dije con una sonrisa en el rostro—estoy algo cansada y mañana tengo que asistir a la universidad por que ya falte mucho—le dije recalcando la ultima frase.

Lose y lo siento pero es que la verdad—hizo un pausa—no puedo alejarme de ti.

Solo agache la mirada estaba apenada y algo nerviosa, al llegar al auto el me abrió la puerta y me subí la cerro y observe que tenia un caminar glorioso como si fuera el dueño por donde pisara eso me hizo recordar a Sesshomaru y que tenia que averiguar lo que paso en realidad con el hace siete años, sentí como arranco el auto y nos dirigimos a la compañía por mi auto el camino fue tranquilo y platicamos de cosas triviales el camino fue mas largo de lo que pensé y al llegar me baje y me siguió hasta mi auto.

Yo me puedo ir sola—le dije mirándolo—así no tienes que gastar mas gasolina en ida y vuelta e ir hasta tu casa.

Es que lo hago por que quiero—dijo tomando mi barbilla—quiero ver que ver que llegues a casa a salvo.

No me resistí a su mirada y solo dije un tímido si y me subí a mi auto y el se fue a su auto para seguirme.

En el camino iba pensando en todo lo que me a pasado desde que me encontré con mis amigos las altas y bajas que tuve, no pude resistir recordar a mi primer novio en esta época fue hace mas o menos siente años atrás en ese entonces no sabia si decirle que si por que no sabia como reaccionaria Inuyasha cuando se enterara pero a un así le dije que si, solo me da risa ahora de imaginármelo, pero mientras estuve con el; un nuevo sentimiento renacía en mi y era que me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Sesshomaru; al darme cuenta de eso yo y mi novio Caín nos queríamos mucho pero empezamos tener problemas por mi indesicion y terminamos después de 9 meses de una bonita relación, pero en fin ahora me estaba yendo fatal espero que ahora que estoy con Ryunosuke empiecen a cambiar las cosas. Pasaron los minutos y llegamos a mi edificio me baje del auto y me dirigí a la acera y Ryunosuke me seguía por detrás al darme cuenta y me gire.

Que estas haciendo?—le pregunte sorprendida ya que se acerca mi y me abrazo—acaso estas loco?—se lo dije un poco asustada

No es eso es solo que me quería despedir ya que mañana no podremos vernos.—me lo dije acercándose a mis labios.

Así que era eso he—le dije terminando de unir mis labios con los suyos—me la he pasado muy bien y gracias de nuevo—le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y desaparecí por la entrada del edificio, enserio esta noche fue agradable ya mañana seria otro día.


	14. RecuerdosParte I

Hola chikas espero les guste la continuacion a todas las que me siguen en mi camino como escritora jajajaj..xD....QUE LO DISFRUTEN y perdonen por no subir antes. es que me dedique mas a mi otro fic pero aki esta la conti....xD

Cáp. 14 Recuerdos Encontrados Parte I

Eran las 5:40 a.m. ya estaba en la ducha ya que tendría un examen al terminar me vestí rápido y desayune unos waffle's con miel y una taza de café, me dispuse a estudiar 20 minutos y faltando 15 minutos para las 7:00 a.m. Tome marcha a la universidad, en el camino iba pensando en como localizar a Sesshomaru, así que debía encontrarlo antes que se acabara la semana pero como?, con quien?, en donde?, mi problema era a un mas mayor ya que Sesshomaru era como el viento "invisible" al llegar a la Universidad estacione mi auto, corrí todo lo que mis piernas podían para llegar junto a l examen en la entrada mire que estaba Sango y Miroku …

Hola chicos—les dije sonriente mientras entraba al salón—espero no a ver llegado tarde—sonreí pero al entrar al salón mi sonrisa se borro el salón estaba completamente vació.

Kagome—se río Sango detrás mió—el profesor no pondrá el examen hoy si no hasta la semana próxima.

Pero…pero—le dije algo decepcionada—me la pase estudiando en la mañana y parte de la noche todo por nada—exclame alterada

Lo que pasa señorita Kagome es que el profesor se enfermo y esta muy grave en el hospital así que lo operaran o eso es lo que dicen todos los demás—termino la explicación Miroku.

Vaya mira que yo estudiar y faltar para que el profesor no viniera—les dije algo decepcionada—pero en fin—mi animo subió al instante—vamos al jardín?—les cuestione y empecé a caminar rumbo al jardín central.

Te noto contenta amiga—me dijo en tono burlón Sango—que te paso el fin de semana?—me cuestiono curiosa al verme tan sonrojada.

Es verdad se le ve el tono alegre como cuando a usted le gustaba Inuyasha—termino el comentario Miroku mirándome con cara de pervertido.

Bueno yo..-- así les conté lo que me paso la noche anterior con Ryunosuke y la noche del sábado con Sesshomaru.

No me diga que Sesshomaru esta aquí en esta época—decía con asombro Miroku mientras miraba a Sango.

Si y lo peor del caso es que tengo que averiguar le paso hace siente años cuando estuvo aquí en esta época.

Ya veo—dijo pensativa Sango—pero a fin de cuentas lo pudiste ver y sabes que esta bien—me dedico una sonrisa.

Si eso perece pero cuando le quise preguntar cambio el tema drásticamente—mire la fuente del centro del jardín y mire a una persona queme hizo ponerme muy nerviosa.

Oye Sango debemos entrar a nuestra clase—advirtió Miroku mientras tomaba la mano de Sango.—nos vemos después señorita Kagome.

Si no hay problema—le conteste quedándome ahí sola mientras miraba a esa persona de lejos—Caín—susurraron mis labios al verlo de lejos.

*Flash Back*

Kagome deberías hablar con el—decía Yuka—se nota que le gustas mucho—aparte tu ex novio el agresivo ya no cuenta—dijo con ojos brillantes—dale una oportunidad.

Si Kagome—animaba Emi—uno así no conseguirás jamas—deja ir por el—dijo saliendo del salón.

El tiene casi toda la semana pasado preguntando por ti Kagome—informo Ayumi—si no le haces caso tu lo haré yo—decía entre risas.

No lo se chicas—dije dudosa ya que tenia poco de a verme peleado con Inuyasha definitivamente y no quería saber como se pondría al saber que tengo novio—que tal si Inuyasha me busca.

No lo creo con lo que me contaste de su ex novia que lo encontraste teniendo aquello con ella lo dudo mucho—le comento Yuka.

Bueno—dije resignada—tratare de conocerlo primero si no me agrada no lo volveré a ver jamas.

Mira allí viene Emi con el chico nuevo—dijo mientras observaba al muchacho, era alto de cabello rubio ojos azules como el cielo, tez blanca, buen cuerpo, una mirada intensa y fría, pero una linda sonrisa.

Hola chicas les presento a Caín—presento Emi a el chico nuevo mientras me echaba miraditas—ella es Kagome, Caín—dijo señalándome mientras yo me ponía de pie.

Es un gusto para mi conocer a alguien tan hermosa como tu—dijo tomando mi mano y depositando un beso—espero ser buenos amigos—y me dedico esa linda sonrisa.

El gusto es mió—le dije mas que nerviosa y parecía un foco de navidad de color rojo—espero lo mismo de ti.

Nunca lo dudes, Kagome—dijo mientras saludaba a las demás chicas y me miraba de reojo en verdad me había cautivado pero no al grado de enamorarme de el yo a un sentía algo por Inuyasha.

Que les parece si vamos a tomar un helado saliendo de la escuela—opino Yumi—así podrías adaptarte a esta ciudad ya que tu eres extranjero.

Si así es yo soy de Francia mi madre es Japonesa y mi padre es francés—me dedico una sonrisa—seria un honor acompañarlas a tomar un helado—dicho esto me miro y se fue del lugar.

Así el tiempo paso y el la era Sengoku paso algo de lo que jamas podía olvidar…

Maldita sea Inuyasha lo volviste hacer—decía entre lagrimas mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, pero sin darme cuenta tropecé con algo o mas bien alguien—lo siento no fue mi intención—pero al levantar la mirada mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos—Sesshomaru.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Es ahí cuando yo me enamore de Sesshomaru por primera vez, mientras mi corazón se debatía entre tres partes y no sabia a quien escoger—susurre para mi mientras veía a un hombre caminar hacia mi—Inuyasha, Sesshomaru o Caín.

Hola—dijo el hombre delante de mi—hace mucho tiempo que no te veía.

Lo mismo digo—le dedique una sonrisa—Caín.

perdon por poner la continuacion muy corta pero lo que pasa es que lo are por partes ya que la escuela come mi tiempo y como yo escribo mis fic en el momento jejeje pero no se preocupen que ya empezare a tender a este fic.. mi primero jejejeje...xD


End file.
